bizarre murder In Yasoinaba
by AkiraRaymundo
Summary: Pembunuhan aneh terjadi di Yasoinaba. apakah mereka yang terpilih dapat memecahkan kasus ini?   P3 Series and P4 Crossover, OOC RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Oke saya kembali setelah lama Vakum

dan mohon maaf karena kelamaan gak update-ditabok-maka dari itu saya membuat sebuah Fic ini

Spoiler aja nih cerita tentang beberapa char P3 Series di dunia P4, dan tentunya char P4 juga ada.

tanpa banyak bacot tolong nikmati fic saya dan saya ingatkan jangan membaca nih fic sambil makan makanan basi, takutnya anda di makan Hiu. (naek Ambulans)

P3 Series dan P4 punya atlus

**

* * *

Go to Countryside**

Stasiun Tokyo terdiri dari banyak orang yang hilir budik.. mudik maksudnya. Mondar-mandir, naik-turun, pulang-pergi dan lain-lain. Seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan, dengan iris mata berwarna merah memainkan _handphone_nya diiringi musik dari _headphone_nya.

_Burn my dread…_

_I will shrug the pain…  
And run 'til I see the sunlight again…_

_Oh, I will run burning all regret and dread…  
And I will face the sun with pride of the living…._

Begitulah bunyi lagu yang terdengar dari _Headphone _merah yang terpasang di telinganya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, begitu ia memutar balik tubuhnya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut putih mangkuk.

"Maaf, apa anda bernama Kaori Nagisa Arisato?" tanya pemuda itu. gadis yang sedang di tanyai itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangan pemuda itu segera merogok kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet bewarna pink dengan symbol XXII bewarna keemasan. Gadis itu terkejut karena menyadari kalau dompetnya menghilang "Ini milikmukan? Tadi terjatuh dimesin penjualan tiket." Pemuda itu menyerahkan dompet itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Te-terima kasih, aku tidak tau kalau tidak ada barang ini." kata Kaori itu sembari mengambil dompetnya dari tangan sang pemuda. "Lain kali hati-hati." Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Kaori.

Beberapa pengeras suara berkumandang dengan suara petugas dari pusat informasi. "Perhatian, _Sebentar lagi kereta jurusan Yasoinaba akan segera berangkat. Bagi penumpang dengan jurusan Yasoinaba harap segera menaiki kereta. Sekali lagi, Kereta jurusan Yasoinaba akan segera berangkan. Bagi penumpang dengan jurusan Yasoinaba agar segera menaiki kereta dengan jurusan tersebut. Terima kasih" _ Suara itu menghilang bagai suara yang di serap oleh peredam suara. Kaori segera naik ke gerbong terdekat, tapi didalam gerbong itu sudah tidak ada tempat duduk lagi. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak lalu berjalan menuju garbong selanjutnya dan sama saja gerbongnya juga penuh. Setelah memerhatikan kursi-kursi di gerbong itu yang sejauh mata memandang sudah di tempati orang, ia melihat tempat kosong disebelah seseorang yang sedang duduk mengadah kejendela.

Takut rezekinya di patok ayam, Kaori segera mendekati kursi kosong itu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati seseorang yang duduk tersebut adalah seseorang yang tadi menemukan dompetnya diluar. "Maaf, apakah aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Kaori. Pemuda itu menengok kearah Kaori dan sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan gadis yang barusan ia tolong. "Oh, ya tentu." Kaori segera menaruh tasnya di rak yang berada di atas kursi penumpang sementara sang pemuda kembali menghadap kearah jendela. Kereta mulai berjalan sementara Kaori mendengarkan musik, pemuda masih saja melihat pemandangan di luar kereta.

Setengah perjalanan dilalui mereka dengan diam, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari si pemuda untuk bicara. Bosan, Kaori segera memulai pembicaraan. "Tadi, terima kasih karena kau telah menemukan dompetku tadi." Si pemuda itu menengok kearah Kaori. "Bukan masalah besar." Ia kembali lagi menghadap jendela.

"Namamu siapa kalau aku boleh tau?" tanya Kaori. "Souji Seta Sanada, tapi aku lebih sering menuliskan namaku Souji Seta karena Seta adalah nama ayahku"

"Aku Kaori Nagisa Arisato,sama denganmu aku juga lebih suka di panggil Kaori Nagisa dari pada ditambah Arisato yang menurutku itu kepanjangan." Mereka berjabat tangan. Kaori merasa sangat Familiar dengan nama Sanada, ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa yang memiliki nama itu.

"Tujuanmu ke Inaba karena apa?" tanya Souji.

" Aku ke inaba hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja disana." Souji mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau kau sendiri kenapa?" Souji tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan Kaori. Ia hanya menutup matanya. Kaori yang merasa tidak di hormati hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Tiba-tiba Souji tersentak kaget, entah kenapa ia bisakaget seperti itu.

"Maaf, tadi kau bertanya apa?" Kaori mengulangi pertanyaan yang barusan ia lontarkan. "Oh, aku ke Inaba karena kedua orang tuaku pergi ke luar negeri setahun kedepan, yah bisa dibilang aku akan tinggal disana selama setahun." Ucap Souji. "Oh ya, apa kau juga akan tinggal disana?" Kaori mengangguk mengiyakan. Selama perjalanan mereka terus berbicara dan mengobrol, mulai dari musik kesukaan mereka hingga Hobi mereka.

Tiba-tiba Kaori merasa mengantuk entah kenapa, rasa kantuknnya seperti tidak mau kompromi, matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya ia tertidur lelap. Kegelapan, hanya ada kegelapan di depan matanya. Kegelapan itu lama-lama berubah menjadi cahaya berwarna biru. Cahaya itu lama-lama membesar dan ia masuk kedalam cahaa biru itu. ia merasa sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang empuk, dan tidak mungkin kursi kereta seempuk ini. Kaori membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, ketika ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar ia merasa sedikit ganjil dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sebuah ruangan kerja layaknya ruangan pimpinan disebuah perusahaan dengan dinding dan lantai warna biru tua. Terdapat sebuah lampu gantung besar dengan api biru yang memancarkan cahaya biru terang tepat di atas dirinya. Didepannya terdapat sebuah meja kerja dengan symbol bintang, dan dibelakang meja itu seorang peria paruh baya dengan kepala nyaris botak, mata burung hantu, hidung panjang serta pakaian seperti orang penting duduk menatap dirinya dengan cengiran yang ganjil. Di sebelah kirinya seseorang laki-laki dengan tubuh jangkung berambut putih dengan iris mata bewarna merah, serta memakai pakaian serba biru berdiri di samping pria paruh baya itu dengan membawa buku setebal kamus atau seperti buku novel _Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix._

"_Welcome to velvet room._" Ucap pria tua itu. "Namaku Igor, aku adalah salah satu penghuni di Velvet Room ini." Kaori hanya menatap Igor dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, aku memanggilmu kesini lewat mimpi." Kaori yang dari tadi bingung mulai angkat bicara. "Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini?"

"Kedepan, kau akan menghadapi sebuah takdir yang sangat sulit untuk kau jalani, maka dari itu aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberimu bantuan." Ucap Igor sambil melemparkan senyum ganjil. Kaori yang belum mengerti mulai berbicara lagi. "Takdir? Takdir seperti apa? Dan apa aku harus membayarmu?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak anaku, kau tak perlu membayarku, dan juga soal takdirmu kedepan aku akan meramalkan takdirmu." Igor menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah meja dan muncul beberapa kartu yang di tumpuk menjadi satu dan sebuah map merah. "Sebelum aku mulai meramal silakan kau mengisi kontrak itu dulu." Kata Igor.

Dengan cepat jari-jari Kaori segera membuka map itu dan menuliskan namanya. Selesai, map itu tiba-tiba menghilang. "Nah, mari kita mulai" ajak Igor. Ia mulai menyebarkan 5 kartu Tarot ke 5 titik di setiap ujung bintang. Ia memulai membuka salah satu kartu terdekat. "_The Moon_, posisi tegak, kau memiliki kemampuan untuk menganalisa dan juga kemampuan untuk menyelesaikanmasalah secara kepala dingin."

"_The sun,_ dengan posisi tegak, kau akan membuat seseorang yang berada di sekitarmu akan merasa bahagia, kau juga akan selalu memberi semangat kepada seseorang yang sangat penting dan paling berharga bagimu." Kaori merasa aneh dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Igor atas ramalannya, terutama pada kata '_orang yang sangat penting dan paling berharga bagimu_' karena ia sudah kehilangan orang-orang yang paling berharga baginya

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa memperkenalkan asistenku disini." Igor memutar kepalanya kepada asistennya yang berada disebelahnya. "Dia adalah Theodore, salah satu orang yang akan membantumu disini selain aku."

"Namaku Theodore, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Theodore.

"Nah,untuk hal-hal yang lainnya akan aku beritahukan nanti." Igor nyengir walaupun dari tadi emang udah nyengir aneh. "_Until we meet again_" itulah kata-kata terakhir Igor yang ia dengar sebelum ia ditelan kegelapan kembali.

"…ngun.." suara lembut seseorang terdengar samar-samar tapi terasa dekat. "..Bangun.. hei bangun." Kata suara lembut yang memaksa Kaori untuk membuka matanya. "So-Souji, ada apa?" tanya Kaori dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai diInaba, lebih baik kau bersiap." Kaori baru sadar kalau pemandangan di luar jendelanya sudah berubah, dari atap-atap rumah menjadi bukit-bukit hijau. Ia juga baru sadar kalau Souji sudah menurunkan barang bawaanya dan juga tas yang dibawa Kaori. "I-ini kau yang menurunkannya?" tanya Kaori menunjuk tasnya yang sudah berada di bawah kakinya. Souji hanya mengangguk. "Te-terima kasih banyak." Ucap Kaori gagap. "Terima kasih kembali." Balas Souji.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu kereta mereka berhenti tepat di stasiun yang bertuliskan _Yasoinaba station_

"Jadi habis ini kau mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Souji. "Aku akan tinggal di rumah sahabat pamanku disini, kalau kamu Souji?"

"Aku juga akan tinggal di rumah pamanku disini, tapi aku tidak ingat mukanya seperti apa." Kaori terkikik mendengar jawaban Souji. Menurutnya aneh kalau ia sampai lupa wajah pamannya sendiri. "Kenapa kau ketawa seperti itu?"

"Tidak..tidak ada kenapa-napa." Walaupun ia berkata seperti itu, ia tetapsaja tak bisa menutupi cengiran yang membuat Souji merasa aneh. Ketika mereka sampai di lapangan parkir, terdengar seseorang memanggil mereka.

"HEEY, SEBELAH SINI!" panggil orang itu dengan sedikit berteriak. Mereka berdua pun menoleh mencari orang yang telah memanggil mereka. Terlihat seseorang pria lumayan berumur dengan kemeja biru dengan dasi merah terpasang di lehernya melambai kearah mereka. Mereka berdua segera mendekati pria itu.

"Hey, kau Souji Sanada kan? Tanya pria itu. "Kalau yang anda memanggil saya dengan Souji Seta baru saya mengiyakan." Ucap Souji sinis. Anehnya pria itu malah tertawa. "Haha.. aku lupa kalau kau tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama keluargamu."

"Aku Ryotaro Dojima, pamanmu, aku yang menggantikan popokmu sewaktu kau masih bayi, tapi sepertinya kau tak ingat ya." Souji hanya tersenyum lalu mengajak Dojima bersalaman. "Aku Souji Seta 17 tahun, mohon bantuannya setahun kedepan."

"Hahaha.. gak usah formal begitu, biasa aja." Walaupun bicara begitu Dojima menjabat tangan Souji walaupun niatnya buat sekedar sopan aja. Ia juga melirik gadis yang berada disamping Souji. "Anda siapa? Teman Souji ya?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, kami bertemu ketika berada di stasiun Tokyo." Jelas Kaori. Dojima mengangguk-ngangguk lalu mulai bertanya lagi. "Lalu kau sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Aku sedang menunggu sahabat pamanku disini, aku akan tinggal dengannya selama setahun kedepan." Mendengar penjelasan Kaori, muka Dojima tampak sedikit kaget. "Boleh aku tau nama Pamanmu itu?" tanya Dojima

"Hideyoshi Arisato." Jawab Kaori singkat. Muka Dojima tiba-tiba menjadi cerah. "Oh, jadi kamu keponakan Pak Arisato toh? Untunglah aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu."

"Jadi anda yang di maksud paman saya, perkenalkan nama saya Kaori Nagisa." Mereka berduapun berjabat tangan. Tanpa disadari muncul seorang anak perempuan kecil dengan rambut di kuncir dari belakang Dojima. Anak itu memiliki wajah yang manis dan polos, mata hitamnya mirip dengan Dojima.

"Ah, benar juga, kenalkan ini anakku namanya Nanako, Nanako ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Ajak Dojima kepada anaknya. Sayangnnya anaknya tidak seperti Dojima yang terlihat mudah bergaul, anaknya tipikal anak yang pendiam. Buktinya ketika ia diajak berkenalan oleh Dojima denganSouji dan Kaori ia hanya mengucapkan "Hai." dengan muka malu-malu. "Ah, mungkin Nanako grogi karena ketemu kakak-kakak ganteng dan juga cantik, eheheh." Godaan Dojima dibalas oleh pukulan Nanako dibagian punggung. Souji dan Kaori mukanya hanya memerah dipuji seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita semua naik ke mobil." Ajak Dojima

Ditengah perjalanan menuju rumah Dojima dihabiskan dengan perbincangan mulai dari kabar tentang orang tua Souji hingga cerita tentang Dojima meyelesaikan sebuah kasus bersama beberapa detektif terkenal. Entah kenapa jalan mobil milik Dojima mulai tersendat-sendat. "Aduh, aku lupa mengisi bensinnya." Kata Dojima sambil menepuk dahinya ditambah lagi Nanako ingin buang air kecil. Untunglah beberapa meter lagi ada tempat pengisian gas sehingga mereka tidak terlalu khawatir karena mogok di jalan dan Nanako tidak mengompol di mobil .

Sesampainya di pombensin mereka segera di datangi oleh seorang petugas bertubuh jangkung. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu pak?" tanya petugas itu. Dojima segera keluar dari mobilnya diikuti Nanako. "Tolong isi penuh dengan yang regular."

"Baik pak, akan segera saya isi." Jawab petugas itu. "Oh, ya Nanako kamu ingin kekamar mandikan? Kamu bisa sendiri?" Nanako mengangguk. Petugas itu langsung ngerocos menunjukan dimana kamar mandinya. Stelah mendapat penjelasan secara detail dari petugas itu, Nanako segera berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

'_Ah, waktunya untuk merokok._' Gumam Dojima, lalu ia ngeloyor pergi. Souji yang bosan ikut keluar mencari udara segar pedesaan, diikuti Kaori yang juga ingin mencari udara segar alam pedesaan. Melihat dua orang asing yang keluar dari mobil, petugas itu mendekati mereka.

"Hai, kalian bukan berasal dari sini ya? Apa kalian akan tinggal di kota ini?" Souji dan Kaori mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Sepertinya kalian masih pelajar, apa kalian akan bersekolah di Yasogami High?"

"Yah, memang kami disini akan belajar di SMA itu." jawab Souji santai sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya yang ternyata memiliki bau bensin. "Tapi aku yakin kalian akan cepat bosan berada disini. Tapi hei, kalian bisa mengisi waktu luang kalian dengan kerja paruh waktu disini." Petugas itu lalu menjulurkan tangannya, tanpa pikir panjang Souji segera memegang tangan petugas itu bersalaman. "Yah, kita lihat saja apa kita akan bosan apa tidak." ucap Kaori. Setelah menjabat tangan Souji petugas itu menjulurkan tangannya kepada Kaori dan Kaori segera menjabat tangan petugas itu.

"Oh, aku harus mengisi bensinnya dulu." Petugas itu langsung pergi kesisi lain mobil untuk mengisi bahan bakar yang diminta Dojima. Tiba-tiba kepala Kaori terasa segera memegang dahinya kepalanya berharap rasa pusingnnya segera menghilang. Tanpa ia sadari, disaat yang sama Souji juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang di rasakan Kaori. Didepan mereka berdua muncul Nanako yang sudah menunaikan kewajiban yang harus ia jalani. Melihat kedua orang didepannya bertampang pucatia merasa khawatir. "Apa kalian sakit?"

"Tidak, kami tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Kaori cepat-cepat. Tapi Nanako sepertinya kurang percaya. Kemunculan Dojima member keuntungan kepada mereka berdua, takut-takut Nanako bertanya lebih jauh. Setelah Dojima membayar kepetugas, ia segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumah tercinta miliknya. Mereka akhirnya sampai tujuan sebenarnya yaitu _Dojima residence. _Yah rumahnya bertingkat walaupun tidak besar-besar sekali.

Mereka memasuki rumah sederhana milik Dojima. Kesan pertama mereka berdua masuk rumah itu adalah BERANTAKAN. Meja makan penuh dengan barang dan kertas-kertas, bantal berserakan dimana-mana. Yah mungkin itulah yang membuat kesan rumah itu berantakan walaupun selebihnya bersih.

"Oh,ya barang-barang yang kalian perlukan sudah kutaruh dikamar kalian, jadi kalian tinggal merapihkannya saja." Jelas Dojima. Tapi mereka berdua tidak tahu kamar mereka dimana. "Maaf paman Dojima, kamar aku dan Souji berada dimana?" Dojima tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kaori. "Paman, Kamarku dimana?" tanya Souji sedikit menekan.

"Yah, dirumah ini hanya ada satu kamar yaitu kamarku, dan Nanako juga tidur bersamaku…" Dojima diam sebentar,lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "dan juga ruangan di lantai dua itu sebenarnya adalah ruang kerjaku, tapi karena jarang aku pakai jadi ruangan itu menjadi kamar kalian berdua." Souji dan Kaori melongo tidak percaya apa yang mereka dengar. Mereka berdua kaget setengah mati dengan fakta mereka harus tidur 1 kamar, ditambah bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus satu kamar?" tanya Kaori dengan suara memelas. Sementara Dojima hanya menjawab. "Tak masalahkan? Lagi pula _Futon _kalian berdua sudah aku pisah dan aku percaya pada kalian berdua bahwa kalian tidak mungkin macam-macam." Ia menatap tajam kepada dua remaja berbeda kelamin yang mulai sekarang akan ia asuh selama satu tahun kedepan.

Kaori ingin sekali menjawab 'Ini masalah Privasi seseorang paman.' Tapi takut di usir makanya dia diem aja. Kalau Kaori berpikir masalah privasi Souji malah mikir '_Wah pengalaman baru nih_'. Walaupun ia berpikir seperti itu juga cukup kesal karena ia harus membagi kamarnya kepada Kaori dengan kata lain ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh privasinya.

Dengan wajah murung dari Kaori dan wajah setengah kesal dari Souji mereka berdua naik kekamar mereka.

'KLIK!'

Lampu kamar itu dinyalakan, pemandangan kamar itu terlihat jelas di mata mereka berdua. Kamar yang lumayan besar. Terdapat 1 sofa dan satu meja kerja yang saling berdekatan, 1 meja belajar, 1 buah Tv kecil, 2 _Futon_ yang di tempatkan di sudut kiri dan kanan disebelah lemari dan juga 2 lemari pakaian setinggi 1 meter. Barang-barang mereka masih di bungkus kardus dan di masing-masing kardus terdapat nama mereka. Dengan cekatan mereka berdua segera membuka kardus dengan nama mereka masing-masing dan langsung menaruh barang-barang mereka sesuai tempat yang di sediakan. Tak sampai 30 menit kamar mereka yang awalnya kosong dan terdiri dari barang-barang berat serta kardus, sekarang sudah berisi barang-barang kecil yang di taruh di tempat-tempat strategis, mulai dari boneka dan pramodel gundam hingga DVD player yang di letakan di samping Tv.

'Knock! Knock!'

"Apa kalian akan turun untuk makan malam?" tanya suara polos yang sudah pasti suara Nanako. "Tentu saja, Souji apa kau akan turun juga?" Souji mengangguk. Ia berdiri lalu keluar dari kamar mereka. Kaori menyusul setelah menaruh baju-bajunya kedalam lemariya. Ketika ia sampai di ruang makan, ternyata makanannya adalah bento dan minumannya adalah jus kaleng, kecuali Dojima yang sudah jelas minumannya adalah Bir.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kita rayakan bahwa Souji dan Kaori bergabung dalam keluarga kita, Tosh!" ucap Dojima sambil mengangkan minumannya,diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"_Kita beralih dari berita cuaca, menjadi berita tentang perceraian Taro Namatame dengan Mayumi Yamano karena perselingkuhan Taro Namatame dengan Misuzu Hiragi…" _ Suara Tv menggelegar dengan berita atau bisa dibilang gossip. "Hah, berita itu lagi. Aku jadi bosan mendengarnya." Ucapan Dojima disetujui oleh ketiga orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Kaori, kau memang tidak suka gossip?" tanya Souji yang tumben ngeliat cewek yang gak suka sama gossip.

"Aku memang tidak suka Gossip, tidak baik." Ucap Kaori singkat lalu memakan kembali makanannya.

Pip!Pip!Pi!

Hp Dojima berbunyi, dengan gerakan singkat ia segera mengangkat teleponnya. Selama ia di telpon, ia hanya ngomong "iya" "He-eh" "Ok" setelah selesai ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan ia mengambil jasnya bersiap untuk pergi. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi, jadi kalian harus melanjutkan makan malam tanpa ku."

"Baiklah ayah." Ucap Nanako lesu. "Maafkan Ayah Nanako." Setelah meminta maaf ia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. "Aku akan mengunci pintunya dari luar, jadi tolong kalian kemana-mana dulu malam ini." Ucap Dojima dari luar pintu

"Apa ayahmu selalu seperti itu?" tanya Souji penasaran. "Iya, ayahku seorang detektif, maka dari itu ia selalu pulang malam." Kaori kaget dengan ucapan Nanako barusan. "Jadi selama ini kamu selalu menjaga rumah sendirian?"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku sudah biasa jadi tak masalah." Kata Nanako dengan nada riang yang khas. "Kamu memang anak yang berani ya Nanako." Kata Souji memuji. Dipuji seperti itu muka Nanako memerah.

"_Every Day's Great At Your __Junes__~~" _ suara lagu dari iklan Junes menggema diruangan itu. "Every Day's Great At Your Junes~~" Nanako mengikuti lirik lagu itu dengan suara yang merdu. "Wah, Suaramu bagus sekali Nanako." kali ini Kaori yang memuji. "Terima kasih" balas Nanako dengan muka merah malu. Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada untuk bermain dan bercanda. Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan jam 9 lewat. Dengan keadaan letih Souji membawa piring-piring kotor ke wastafel untuk di bersihkan. sementara Kaori mengajak Nanako untuk tidur dengan membacakan sebuah cerita untuknya. Setelah Souji membersihkan piring dan Kaori telah berhasil membuat Nanako tertidur, mereka segera naik kekamar mereka berdua. Tapi masalah baru akan dimulai.

* * *

Fic ketiga Akhirnya jadi…

well fic ini tidak ada Humor-humornya menurut saya tapi saya sangan suka membuat Fic ketika Souji ketemu Kaori karena Kaori Nagisa adalah char favorit saya di P3 series setelah Minato dan Aigis. (mungkin karena ketiganya MC) Tapi saya mohon maaf bagi pecinta P3P dan P4 karena membuat Fic ancur lebur begini dan juga sedikitperubahan nama di sana sini. Dengan sangat di harapkan para Readers memberi masukan melalui Link Review di bawah. Tapi saya tidak memaksa para Readers untuk meReview.


	2. Welcome to Yasogami High

**Dengan mengucap syukur kepada tuhan yang maha kuasa saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini.**

Hai semua, maaf karena keterlambatan Update-digebuk-.

ngomong-ngomong kok Fandom ini jadi sepi yah? ato cuman kesotoyan saya aja?-dicincang-.

saya juga gak mau banyak omong jadi silakan anda baca Fic saya.

dan P3 Series dan P4 hanya punya Atlus.

**

* * *

Welcome to Yasogami High**

"_Kau mau menemukan kebenaran?" _Suara aneh menggema di tempat aneh dengan jalan setapak berbentuk kubus yang berjajar dan membentang ketempat yang tidak di ketahui., dilangit juga melayang kubus-kubus yang berjajar rapih, "_Kalau kau ingin mengetahui kebenaran, temukan aku._" Ucap suara itu kepada pemuda berambut putih mangkuk, dengan bingung pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendekati sebuah tembok aneh berbentuk kotak.

Ketika ia menyentuh tembok tersebut, tembok itu membuka dengan sendirinya dan memperlihatkan ruangan berkabut tebal. Tapi walaupun berkabut tebal ia masih bisa melihat bayangan seseorang didepannya. "_Fufufufufu, selamat._"

"_Tak kusangka kau bisa menemukanku, kita lihat seberapa besar kemampuanmu untuk mencari kebenaran." _Ketika bayangan itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu menggenggam sebuah katana. "_Kalau begitu serang aku"_ tantang si bayangan. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu menghunuskan pedangnya kebayangan itu. bayangan itu terbelah menjadi dua dan menghilang.

"_Jadi..hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" _ kata bayangan itu dari balik punggung pemuda itu. sadar musuhnya tepat di belakang punggungnya pemuda itu segera berbalik arah menghunuskan pedangnya kebayangan tersebut, sayangnya hasilnya sama saja.

'_Cis, kabut ini sangat mengganggu'_ batin pemuda itu. bayangan itu muncul lagi di hadapan sang pemuda,tapi bayangan tersebut telah membuat jarak lumayan jauh. "_Khukhukhu, sepertinya hanya segitu kemampuanmu._"

"_Tapi, cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita kali ini, dan ingat aku selalu mengawasimu._" Bayangan itu mulai menghilang di telan kabut, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di sebuah ruangan tak jelas dengan kabut yang tebal.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahui dimana letak keberadaannya seorang gadis berambut merah berjalan menuju tempat yang tidak diketahuinya maupun orang lain. Sepanjang jalan hanya ada titik-titik kecil bercahaya yang menerangi tempat gelap yang tak berujung itu. iya terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa tahu arah sama sekali, sampai ia menemukan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang poninya menutupi iris matanya yang berwarna merah, anak itu mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek berwarna biru dan sepatu warrior berwarna biru campur putih. Anak itu tersenyum ganjil kepada gadis itu.

"Apakah kau bisa merasakan kematian?" tanya anak itu kepada gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu tak bisa menjawab karena bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak itu. "Merasakan kematian? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Hm, mungkin sekarang kau belum merasakannya, tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan merasakannya." Perkataan anak itu membuatnya takut sekaligus khawatir, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ia melihat anak itu seperti sosok yang pernah ia kenali.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti dan ingat kita tidak bisa melawan takdir." Anak itu mulai menghilang di telan kegelapan. "Tunggu!." Teriak gadis itu. tapi terlambat anak itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

'SRAK!'

Kedua anak remaja 1 kamar tapi pisah kasur itu bangun dengan tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Walaupun mereka bangun nyaris secara bersamaan tapi mereka posisi mereka bangun berbeda. Pemuda berambut abu-abu yang kita kenal sebagai Souji Seta Sanada bangun dengan posisi duduk dan memegang kepalanya, sementara gadis berambut merah yang juga kita kenal sebagai Kaori Nagisa Arisato bangun dengan tangan kanan terjulur kedepan.

Souji melirik Kaori dan tersenyum geli melihat posisi rekan sekamarnya. Merasa di perhatikan Kaori menatap Souji yang masih tersenyum dan baru menyadari kalau tangannya masih terjulur kedepan. Wajah Kaori merah padam karena malu, lalu ia berdiri dan mengambil seragam Yasogami High dan handuk.

"Apa, kau mau memakai kamar mandi?" tanya Kaori dengan tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia masih malu karena kelakuan aneh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kaori keluar kamar meninggalkan Souji sendiri dikamar. Ia memegang kepalanya sejenak dan berpikir tentang mimpi aneh yang baru saja ia alami. '_Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang Igor maksud?_' pikirnya

Souji turun dengan seragam Yasogami, sementara Kaori masih dikamar mandi yang jelas mandinya belom kelar. Souji sedikit kaget karena sarapan telah siap dan Nanako sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Nanako, kamu yang menyiapkan sarapannya?" Nanako mengangguk lalu beranjak kemeja dekat Tv di ikuti Souji dari belakang. Begitu mereka duduk Souji langsung menanyakan hal yang ada di benaknya. "Jadi selama ini kamu bisa memasak ya Nanako?" tanya Souji.

"Yah, tapi hanya membuat roti bakar dan telur saja, selebihnya kami membeli makanan di luar karena ayah tak bisa memasak." Kata Nanako cerah. Memang benar sarapan kali ini hanya di dominasi dengan roti bakar serta telur mata sapi.

"Oh ya Nanako, ayahmu kemana, kok gak ada?" Wajah Nanako yang tadi cerah langsung berubah menjadi murung. "Ayah selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, ia tidak pernah sarapan kukira." Tiba-tiba Kaori turun dari lantai dua dan menemukan dua orang sedang berbincang-bincang. Segera saja ia mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"Wah, kalian sedang ngobrolin apa? Dan hei, siapa nih yang buat sarapannya?" tanya Kaori dan langsung di jawab oleh penjelasan Souji. "Oh, jadi Nanako yang membuat sarapan, hebat banget kamu Nanako." Dipuji seperti itu Nanako langsung tersenyum."Terimakasih." ucapnya dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, mereka segera keluar dari rumah dengan paying masing-masing ditangan dan segera mengunci pintu rumah. Siapa yang memegang kuncinya? Tentu saja Nanako. "Nanako, kamu yakin kamu yang pegang kunci itu?" tanya Kaori khawatir. Dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Nanako. "Tentu saja, aku sudah terbiasa menjaga rumah sendirian, lagi pula sekolahku lebih dekat dari rumah." Kaori mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan bersama sampai _Samegawa River bank_.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini, sekolahku berlawanan arah dengan kalian." Souji mengangguk tapi Kaori yang masih bingung langsung bertanya kepada Nanako. "Yasogami High berada dimana sih Nanako?"

"Sekolah itu ada di dekat bukit, kalian ikuti saja kakak-kakak yang berseragam sama seperti kalian." Nanako menunjuk dua remaja perempuan yang memakai jaket hijau dan cardigan merah. Kaori ber-O- Ria, sementara Souji memutar bola matanya karena kepolosan temannya ini.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti sore." Kata Nanako lalu ia berbalik arah dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Souji dan Kaori berjalan mengikuti pelajar-pelajar berseragam sama dengan mereka. Sesampainya mereka di sebuah perempatan, tanpa ada tanda-tanda yang jelas sebuah sepeda berwarna orange menyelonong melewati mereka, hampir saja sepeda itu menabrak Souji kalau saja Souji tidak bergerak menyamping. Alih-alih menabrak Souji pengendara sepeda itu malah menabrak gundukan sampah dan stang sepeda itu mengenai sang elang milik pengendara itu diikuti dengan teriakan keras dari pemuda itu.

Souji yang melihat kejadian itu langsung merasa ngilu di bagian vitalnya, sementara Kaori malah mesam-mesem ngeliat orang itu menderita. Tanpa mereka sadari orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu juga sama seperti Souji dan Kaori. Kalo para cowok pada ngilu, para cewek malah pengen kasian mereka berdua segera meninggalkan si pengendara sepeda itu.

Sesampainya mereka di sekolah, mereka segera keruang guru untuk menemui wali kelas mereka.

.

Di tempat yang sama tapi berbeda ruangan, terdapat 3 orang yang sedang duduk santai walaupun satu dari mereka tidak duduk dengan santai. Seorang gadis berambut bob bewarna coklat susu melihat dengan tatapan aneh kepada lelaki berambut coklat susu yang terlihat murung.

"Kau kenapa Yosuke? Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya." Tanya cewek tersebut. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab pemuda yang di panggil Yosuke itu dengan ketus. '_Kalau Chie mengetahui apa yang terjadi bisa mampus aku jadi bahan olok-olokannya_' batin Yosuke

"Hei, jawabanmu ketus sekali." Chie segera berdiri mendekati Yosuke. Ia langsung memegang kerah baju milik Yosuke dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh lemah milik Yosuke sembari berkata. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar!"

"Sudahlah Chie, mungkin dia tidak enak badan, makanya dia tidak mau bicara." Ucap cewek percardigan merah. Chie yang sedang mengguncang tubuh Yosuke langsung berhenti. Dengan ketus Chie berkata. "Bersyukurlah karena Yukiko berkata seperti itu, kalau tidak mungkin sudah masuk keruang kesehatan."

Yosuke yang dibagian vitalnya masih terasa sakit sekarang ditambah kepalanya terasa pusing diguncang-guncang chie serasa ingin mati saja. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan masuk seorang pria bergigi tongkos bertampang sombong masuk dengan tangan masuk di kantong celananya. Dengan cepat seorang pemuda berkacamata segera berdiri dan memberi sebuah komando untuk mengucapkan salam kepada pria itu.

Pria itu cuman membalas dengan ketus. "Ya-ya cukup sudah omong kosong tak jelas ini." Dibalas dengan jawaban kurang ajar dari guru itu seluruh murid kelas langsung sweatdroped.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi, kali ini kita kedapatan 2 orang pengacau yang datang dari kota." Si guru tak tahu diri itu member komando yang sedikit kurang ajar kepada murid baru yang akan menempati kelas itu.

Begitu orang yang bersangkutan masuk si guru kurang ajar langsung menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. "Namaku Souji Seta, mohon bantuannya selama 1 tahun kedepan." Ucap Souji. "Sekarang giliranmu, wanita jalang." Kepala Kaori langsung berkedut mendengar si guru mengatakan perkataan kurang ajar kepadanya. "Siapa yang kau maksud wanita jalah, HAH?" Gertak Kaori tanpa hormat.

"Sudahlah Kaori, biarkan dia berkata semaunya, sekarang kau lebih baik memperkenalkan dirimu." Bisik Souji menenangkan. Kaori menghela nafas lalu segera memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Kaori Nagisa, mohon bantuannya."

"Ya-ya sudahlah, sekarang kalian cepat duduk." Perintah si guru kurang aja. "Kami harus duduk dimana?" tanya Kaori tapi si guru tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba wanita berjaket hijau yang mereka lihat di jalan mengangkat tangannya. "Pak, disebelah bangku saya dan bangku Yosuke kosong, mereka bisa duduk disini."

"Ya-ya yang penting kalian cepat duduk!" perintah si guru kepada Kaori maupun Souji. Mereka berdua nurut lalu pergi kearah bangku yang di maksud. Souji duduk di sebelah Chie dan Kaori di sebelah Yosuke.

"Hey, namaku Chie Satonaka, mungkin masuk kekelas _King Moron_ adalah sesuatu ketidak beruntungan. Aku harap kalian senang disini."bisik Chie. Selanjutnya mereka hanya diberi penjelasan dan pelajarn oleh king moron.

'Teng! Teng!'

Bunyi bel bergema diseluruh sekolah tersebut tanda selesainya jam pelajaran. "Baiklah segini dulu pelajaran kita kali ini, dan besok kita akan bertemu lagi" kata King moron. Ketika ia mengeser pintu kelas, sebuah suara seseorang menggema masuk kedalam kelas.

"_Perhatian kepada seluruh siswa, dimohon tidak meninggalkan sekolah sebelum ada pengumuman lebih lanjut, sekali lagi tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan sekolah sebelum ada pengumuman lebih lanjut, terima kasih._" Ucap Suara yang menggema tersebut.

"Kalian dengar, jangan ada yang meninggalkan sekolah kalau tidak ada pengumuman lebih lanjut." King Moron lalu menutup pintu kelas. Seketika itu juga kelas ramai karena pengumuman tadi. Mulai dari kenapa tidak boleh pulang sampai mereka mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi.

"Hey, ini sebenarnya ada apa ya?"tanya Chie. "Mungkin ada sebuah kecelakaan." Jawab Souji cepat.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan sahabatku, dia bernama Yukiko Amagi." Chie lalu menunjuk wanita dengan cardigan merah. "Namaku Yukiko Amagi senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Kata Yukiko.

"Namaku Souji Seta, senang berkenalan."

"Namaku Kaori Nagisa, senang berkenalan."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama nanti?" Ajak Chie kepada Souji dan Kaori. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka mengangguk setuju. Mereka berempat mengobrol dengan santainya sampai kemunculan seseorang bernama Yosuke.

"Miss Satonaka.." panggilnya Ragu-ragu. Orang yang bersangkutan langsung menoleh dengan cepat. "Ada apa Yosuke?" tanya Chie.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku…" Yosuke terdiam dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Sebenarnya kenapa?" Ulang Chie. Tiba-tiba Yosuke memberikan sebuah kotak kaset DVD bergambar dan bertuliskan _Trial of the Dragon_. "Maafkan aku aku benar-benar tak sengaja, tolong maafkan aku."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kaset itu?" tanya Chie dengan polos. "Yah, lebih baik kau lihat sendiri saja ya, aku mau pulang dulu." Yosuke langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Melihat Yosuke bertingkah aneh Chie langsung mengejarnya dan menendang bagian Vital milik Yosuke. Yosuke langsung mengerang kesakitan, nasib malang menimpa Yosuke hari ini. Chie langsung membuka kotak DVD miliknya dan terkejut melihat baretan besar terdapat pada kaset DVD tersebut.

"TRIAL OF THE DRAGON KUUUUU!" Chie meraung kecang sampai 1 kelas terkejut mendengar raungan Chie. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu ini!"

'TING! TONG!'

"_Perhatian kepada seluruh murid, kalian diizinkan pulang sekarang dan disarankan kalian segera pulang kerumah masing-masing._" Kata pusat Informasi tersebut.

"Ayo kita pulang dan kita tinggalkan si ceroboh ini." Ajak Chie dengan jengkel lalu ia keluar kelas itu. Yukiko dan Kaori segera mengikuti Chie, sementara Souji masih memerhatikan Yosuke dengan ngeri lalu ia meninggalkan Yosuke untuk mengejar Chie dkk.

Ketika mereka sampai dipintu gerbang mereka di cegat oleh seseorang yang cukup aneh dan pandangannya menatap seseorang yang berpakaian merah yaitu Yukiko.

"umm, Yuki-chan maukah kamu berjalan bersamaku?" ajak lelaki aneh yang berdiri di depan mereka. "Jalan? Oh maaf aku sedang sibuk." Balas Yukiko Bingung. Tiba-tiba si lelaki menggerutu aneh dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Sebenarnya lelaki itu mau apa sih?" tanya Yukiko dengan lugunya. Ketiga orang yang ada di situ tercengan karena keluguan Yukiko. "Yukiko kamu lugu sekali sih, dia itu mengajakmu kencan tau." Kata Chie. Sementara Yukiko cuman mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yosuke yang menguping dari tadi segera berjalan membawa sepedanya kedepan mereka. "Aku harap,kalian tidak terlalu akrab dengan pendatang baru seperti mereka, mungkin aja mereka kesini ada maksud terselubung." Begitu selesai melontarkan kata-kata yang kurang enak di dengar, Yosuke langsung menaiki dan memacu sepedanya meninggalkan mereka bereempat. "Yosuke, dia memang selalu sepeti itu." kata Chie lalu berjalan diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

Sambil berjalan mereka berempat mengobrol dengan santainya hingga sebuah pita kuning bertuliskan _Police line_ terbentang menutupi sebuah jalan di sebuah perempatan.

"Hey ada apa ini?" tanya Yukiko bingung. Berikutnya seseorang berjas dan bercelana biru berlari melewati mereka dan muntah di selokan. "Adachi! Jangan bertindak sebagai seorang pemula!" ucap suara yang sangat di kenal oleh Kaori maupun Souji. Seorang Detektif dengan dasi merah berjalan mendekati mereka bereempat.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Dojima dengan curiga. Dengan tenang Souji menjawab. "Kami hanya kebetulan lewat saja, memangnya ada apa?"

Dojima menghela nafas sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Souji. "Yah hanya sebuah kasus pembunuhan, tapi ada sedikit ke ganjilan disini."

"Keganjilan?" tanya Souji. "Yah begitulah, sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu, dan Adachi cepat kesini! " perintah Dojima kepada orang yang bernama Adachi. "Baik pak" jawab Adachi lalu ia pergi mengikuti Dojima dari belakang.

"Sepertinya yang di maksud pamanku adalah akan ada beritanya di TV." Jelas Souji. Mereka semua lalu berpisah kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang." Kata Nanako ketika Kaori dan Souji pulang. Souji langsung beranjak kekamar untuk menaruh tas miliknya dan Kaori.

"Jadi bagaimana hari pertama kalian?" tanya Nanako dengan muka penasaran. "Parah, Gurunya gak enak banget." Jawab Kaori Ngasal. Nanako tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil sebuah bungkus plastic yang ternyata adalah 3 set bento yang sudah jadi.

"Hanya tiga? Bukankah kita terdiri dari 4 orang?" Nanako langsung mengeleng. "Ayah hari ini lembur jadi ia tidak bisa pulang hari ini." Kata Nanako lesu. Melihat Nanako begitu lesu Kaori langsung menghiburnya kalau ia dan Souji akan mengajaknya bermain sehabis makan. Souji yang baru turun dari kamar langsung ditanya seperti.. "Kau maukan?" tanya Kaori. Bingung, Souji cuman menjawab "Ya" yang di sambut riuh oleh Nanako.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan." Ajak Nanako ceria sambil mengeluarkan 3 set bento. Souji yang bingung melihat bento yang terdiri dari 3 set saja ingin menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Kaori kalau saja Kaori tidak membungkan mulut Souji. Makan malam terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi mereka bertiga, mereka terus berbicara tentang acara-acara TV dan Nanako terus bercerita tentang kejadian lucu di sekolahnya, sampai sebuah berita memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"_Sore ini terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan aneh yang terjadi di Yasoinaba. Sang korban yaitu Mayumi Yamano terbunuh dengan posisi yang aneh yaitu tergantung diantena sebuah rumah milik salah seorang warga sekitar. Tapi para kepolisian tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun untuk mengungkap pembunuh yang membunuh nona Mayumi Yamano. Desas- desus mengatakan bahwa Misuzu Hiragi yang telah merencanakan pembunuhan tersebut dan Taro Namatame sebagai mantan Suami dari Mayumi Yamano sedang diperiksa di kepolisian setempat." _Souji,Kaori dan Nanako hanya diam mendengar pembunuhan mengerikan seperti itu, sampai Nanako memecahkan keheningan. "Mengerikansekali ya." Kaori mengangguk sementara Souji masih terdiam.

"Apakah, ayah akan baik-baik saja ya?" gumam Nanako. "Ayahmu pasti baik-baik saja kok." Ucap Kaori lembut sambil mengelus kepala Nanako. "Kami disini akan menjaga kamu kok." Kata Souji.

"Sungguh?" tanya Nanako yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari mereka berdua. "Yeay" kata Nanako sambil berdiri lalu duduk di antara mereka berdua, layaknya seorang anak mendapat perlindungan dari kedua orangtuannya.

"Oh ya Nanako, kamu mau aku bacain cerita?" tawar Kaori yang disambut dengan anggukan riang dari Nanako. Mereka berdua lalu masuk kekamar Dojima dan Nanako, lalu Souji membereskan sisa-sisa makanan tadi. Setelah selesai membereskan sia-sia makanan, Souji naik kekamarnya lalu mengambil sebuah buku novel untuk dibaca.

Tak lama kemudian Kaori masuk kekamar mereka. "Bagaimana? Apa Nanako sudah tidur?" tanya Souji. "Yah, dia cepat sekali tidurnya, kau perlu tahu kalau kalau Nanako sedang tidur wajahnya lebih manis dari wajah ketika ia bangun walaupun ketika ia bangun tetap manis sih." Souji tersenyum mendengar hal itu. "Yah, dia memang anak yang manis dan baik." Souji mulai membaca Novelnya lagi.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Souji menurunkan novelnya sedikit lalu menatap Kaori. "Kau tidur saja dulu. Aku mau melanjutkan membaca novel ini sedikit lagi." Souji lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam novel bacaannya dan tak merasa kalau Kaori sedang tesenyum ganjil kearahnya.

"Sebelum itu, keluar dulu dari kamar ini, aku mau GANTI BAJU!" Kaori langsung menendang Souji keluar kamar mereka berikut novel yang sedang Souji baca.

.

.

.

Cayooo

Akhirnya Fic ini selesai dengan pengorbanan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan saya rasa di chap ini lebih sedikit dibanding chap sebelumnya

Oh ya, disini saya tidak memperkenalkan Souji dan Kaori tidak menggunakan nama belakang mereka yaitu Sanada dan Arisato, karena di cerita chap sebelumnya telah di beritahu alasan mereka tidak menggunakan nama Sanada maupun Arisato.

Dan terima kasih atas Revienya kepada **Baekzzz,****Ginryuumaru****, ****Shaku Zakkosei****, ****meshi-chan****, ****Dark Hayato Arisato****. **Yang telah memberi review kepada Fic saya.

Untuk **Baekzzz** dan **Dark Hayato Arisato**, tolong ampuni saya karena telah menaru Souji dan Kaori 1 kamar.

Untuk **Ginryuumaru**, sebenarnya yang berantakin Dojima tapi Nanakonya sering capek kalau beres-beres rumah. kalau dia udah beres-beres rumah paling juga Dojima berantakin lagi. Dan ingan perbuatan ini jangan di tiru.

Untuk **Shaku Zakkosei**, Sebenernya belom Pairing tapi mungkin cuman terlihat seperti itu.

Untuk **meshi-chan**, Sebenarnya Souji bukan anaknya Akihiko cuman nama keluarganya emang sama. Saya kasih sedikit spoiler nih, mungkin nanti Akihiko bakal muncul di Fic ini. Di chap keberapa, hanya saya dan yang diatas yang tahu.

Dan mungkin ada banyak kesalahan dalam Fic buatan saya jadi saya mohon di Review


	3. Midnight channel

Menjelang bulan suci Ramadhan, saya ingin minta maaf kepada semua orang yang telah membaca Fic saya.

Mungkin ada salah-salah kata yang membua anda semua tersinggung jadi saya sangat-sangat minta maaf-Plak-

So, chapter 3 update please enjoy.

P3 Series dan P4 hanya punya atlus

**

* * *

Midnight Channel**

Pagi hari yang mendung, Souji bangun sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit akibat ia dilempar oleh Kaori dari kamar mereka berdua. Begitu ia melihat keadaan sekitar, ia menyadari satu hal, Kaori tidak ada. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melipat futon miliknya sampai terlihat rapih. Dengan cepat ia segera berganti pakaian dan segera menyortir buku-buku pelajaran yang sesuai dengan mata pelajaran hari ini.

Selesai menyortir buku-buku apa yang akan dibawa Souji turun untuk sarapan dan keheranan karena hanya menemui sosok Nanako tanpa ditemani Kaori. Souji mendekati Nanako yang sepertinya telah menunggunya dari tadi

"Kaori ada dimana Nanako?" tanya Souji sambil duduk di meja keluarga sekaligus meja makan tersebut. "Tadi dia sudah berangkat duluan,katanya ada urusan mendadak." Souji terheran-heran mendengar penjelasan Nanako perihal ia tidak ingat kalau Kaori punya suatu urusan disekolah, kecuali ia ingin mengerjakan PRnya disekolah dengan mencontek pekerjaan orang lain karena seingat Souji tadi malam Kaori langsung beranjak tidur sehabis mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piama bermotif bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan dengan aksen merah terang.

"Kak Souji, cepat kau habiskan makanannya, kita sudah hampir terlambat." Ucap Nanako. Benar saja ketika Souji melihat jam dinding yang terpajang atas sofa, jam itu menunjukan pukul 08:40 A.M. Dengan cepat ia melahap 2 roti isi selai coklat itu bulat-bulat. Nanako yang melihat kelakuan tak senonoh dari Souji cuman memandang dengan pandangan jijik. Sadar Souji dipandang dengan ekspresi jijik dari Nanako, ia buru-buru menelan roti itu dengan bantuan susu putih hangat yang berada tepat di samping piring roti miliknya.

"Ugh, ayo kita berangkat" ajak Souji sambil berdiri dengan memegang tas miliknya. Nanako mengangguk mengikuti Souji dari belakang. Selesai mengunci pintu mereka berdua berjalan dan berpisah di _Samegawa River. _Ketika Souji berjalan di perempatan jalan yang sama dengan hari sebelumnya, respon tanda bahaya miliknya mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang akan menabraknya kalau ia tidak segera menyingkir. Benar saja, sepeda orange yang kemarin hampir menabraknya berjalan ngebut dan nyaris menabraknya lagi kalau dia tidak segera menyingkir. Gagal menabrak Souji sepeda berikut pengendaranya menabrak gundukan sampah yang berada tepat dipojokan jalan, hanya saja kali ini si pengendara masuk kedalam tong sampah yang ada di tempat sampah tersebut.

"Ouuuloooong, awa ada owing iitu?(tolong apa ada orang di situ)" teriak pengendara itu yang sekarang terjebak di dalam tong tersebut. Rasa iba kepada orang malang tersebut muncul dari dalam diri Souji. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mendekati pengendara malang tersebut dan mengeluarkannya dari tong sampah.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Souji kepada pengendara tersebut yang tenyata adalah orang judes yang bernama Yosuke. "Ah, terima kasih, memang dasar sepeda sial disaat-saat seperti ini kenapa remnya malah blong si?" umpat Yosuke.

"Ah ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Yosuke Hanamura, dan kau pasti Souji Seta benar?" tanya Yosuke. "Ya, namaku Souji Seta, senang berkenalan denganmu." Souji menjulurkan tangannya dibalas dengan genggaman dari Yosuke. "Ya,senang berkenalan denganmu." Mereka berdua bersalaman.

"Waduh, kita hampir terlambat." kataYosuke sambil melihat arloji miliknya, tiba-tiba ia mendongkak kearah Souji lalu berkata— "Kau mau naik sepedaku? Lebih cepat dan efisien." Dengan cepat Souji menolak ajakan Yosuke dengan halus, lebih baik dia terlambat dari pada kehilangan nyawanya. Lalu Yosuke menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat, diikuti Souji yang berlari di belakang sepeda Yosuke. Sadar ada yang tidak beres Yosuke memalingkan kepalanya dan menemukan Souji berlari hampir menyamai kecepatan sepedanya.

"Wow Souji, larimu cepat juga."kata Yosuke kagum. Souji nyengir "Yah, biasa- YOSUKE AWASSS!" peringatan Souji terlambat di sadari Yosuke dan ia menabrak pintu gerbang yang setengah tertutup. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial bagi seorang Yosuke Hanamura.

Sesampainya Souji dan Yosuke kekelas mereka yaitu kelas 2-2, mereka menemukan Kaori dan Chie yang duduk dimeja Souji dan Chie sedang menuliskan sesuatu di buku mereka dengan sebuah buku terbuka lebar di antara mereka berdua.

"Oi, oi pada ngerjain apaan tuh? PR yak? Liat dong." Pinta Yosuke polos. Menyadari kedatangan Yosuke, Chie langsung melirik Yosuke dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Mental Yosuke langsung ciut di pandang seperti itu, dengan lesu ia segera duduk di bangkunya dan menempelkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Habislah sudah, aku bakal dibantai oleh King Moron sialan itu." gumam Yosuke dengan nada pasrah. Sadar apa yang menjadi masalah Yosuke, Souji segera mengambil buku PR matematikanya dan menyerahkannya pada Yosuke.(King Moron emang lebih enak kalau jadi guru matematika)

"Souji, ini serius?" tanya Yosuke sambil menunjuk buku PR milik Souji. Souji mengangguk mengiyakan, dengan cepat Yosuke menyambar buku PR milik Souji dan mengambil buku tulis dari dalam tasnya. "Thank you Souji." Ucap Yosuke sembari menyalin jawaban Souji.

Kaori yang menyadari kalau Souji yang telah mengerjakan PR yang di berikan King Moron langsung menuntut. "Kenapa kau tidak membertahu aku kalau kau sudah mengerjakan PRnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah telah usai dan bagi Yosuke dan Chie adalah suatu berkah yang tak ternilai harganya, toh 75% dari apa yang telah mereka pelajari pada gak nyantol di otak mereka berdua. Kaori mendekati Yukiko dan Chie, lalu ia mengajak mereka untuk kekamar mandi dan merekapun setuju. Setelah tiga gadis itu keluar dari kelas tiba-tiba Yosuke mendekati Souji.

"Hei Sou, tadi pagi terima kasih ya." Ucap Yosuke. Tiba-tiba Souji menggeleng. "Bukan masalah besar, memang sudah kewajiban seorang teman untuk saling menolong bukan?" mendengar ucapan Souji Yosuke pun nyengir. "Kalau begitu, aku akan meneraktirmu makan di _Junes_."

"Junes? Oh disini juga ada toh?"

"Tentu saja, jangan pikir kalau Inaba itu cuman desa terpencil yang tidak mempunyai Mall." Celetuk Yosuke. "Yah, tapi tidak usah deh, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Yos." Yosuke langsung geleng-geleng kepala. "Jangan begitu, aku berhutang budi padamu, sudah sepantasnya aku membalas kebaikanmu." Souji menyerah dengan tekat Yosuke dan membiarkan Yosuke mentraktir dirinya.

"Kalau kau mau mentraktirnya, kenapa kau tidak mentraktir aku juga?" tanya suara wanita dari balik punggung Yosuke. Begitu Yosuke berbalik ia langsung berhadapan dengan Chie Satonaka.

"Ch-Chie." Ucap Yosuke. "Ingat Yosuke Trial of the Dragon milikku." Kata Chie dengan suara mengancam. Yosuke langsung sweatdropped.

"Yos, lo gak usah traktir aku, aku bisa bayar sendiri kok. Kau traktir saja Chie" Yosuke langsung menatap Souji keheranan. Dari tadi memang Yosuke sudah keheranan, orang mau di traktir kok nolak? Yah Souji memang terlalu rendah hati.

"Chie, kenapa kau selalu ada kenapa kau selalu ada setiap kali mencangkup makanan sih?" tanya Yosuke keheranan. Memang dari dulu Yosuke selalu heran kepada Chie yang makannya banyak tapi gak pernah gendut. Pernah ia sempat berkata 'Chie kamu cacingan ya?' tapi berakhir dengan ditendang oleh Chie dibagian anunya.

Yosuke sudah tak bisa mengelak dari tuntutan Chie, dengan enggan ia menyetujui bahwa dia akan mentraktir Chie. Tiba-tiba Chie berbalik badan dan berkata- "Kaori, Yukiko, kalian mau ikut enggak? Mumpung di traktir sama Yosuke." Yosuke langsung terbalak mendengar ucapan Chie.

"Boleh saja sih, kau bagaimana Yukiko?' Tanya Kaori. Tapi anehnya Yukiko menggeleng. "Maaf aku ada keperluan di penginapan, jadi kalian pergilah tanpa aku." Yukiko langsung mengambil tas miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan ke 4 temannya di kelas.

"Jadi, kapan kita pergi?" tanya Chie

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya mereka di Junes, Souji melihat sekilas bagaimana bentuk Mall satu-satunya di kota ini. Kalau mau di bandingin sama Mall yang ada di Tokyo, Mall ini kalah jauh. Tapi untuk ukuran di sebuah pedesaan yah bisa terbilang cukup mewah.

Sesampainya mereka di _Food court_ Junes, Chie langsung minta makanan favoritnya yaitu steak. "Sori Chie, kedai steaknya belom dibuka, jadi aku beliin burger aja gimana?" tanya Yosuke dengan cengiran yang menghiasi bibirnya. Chie cemberut tapi setuju aja, ngapain juga dia nolak makanan gratis. Yosuke langsung pergi ke kedai Burger dan kembali membawa 4 buah cheese burger dan 4 soft drink.

"Loh Yos, akukan gak pesan apa-apa." kata Souji. Yosuke nyengir lagi lalu menjawab pertanyaan Souji. "Santai aja Sou, kan udah aku bilang aku yang traktir."

"Tapi kan-"

"Udalah Sou, makan aja, sayang entar dingin." Paksa Yosuke agar Souji memakan burger yang telah ia belikan. Dengan enggan ia memakan burger itu.

"Yos, itu bukannya kak Saki? Kok tampangnya murung gitu ya?" tanya Chie tiba-tiba sambil menatap perempuan berambut pirang pucat bergelombang. Tiba-tiba saja Yosuke langsung berdiri dan pergi ke wanita yang dipanggil saki tersebut. Kaori yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung bertanya kepada Chie.

"Chie, wanita itu siapa sih?" bisik Kaori. "Dia adalah senior di sekolah kita, orangtuanya mempunyai toko minuman keras di _shopping district_, dan sekalian saja kuberitahu kalian Yosuke sekarang sedang pedekate dengan kak Saki." Souji mengangkat alisnya sementara Kaori mengangguk-ngangguk. Mereka melihat Yosuke dan Saki sedang bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba saja mata Saki menatap kearah meja Chie,Kaori dan Souji. Saki lalu beranjak dari kursi miliknya dan mendekati meja mereka bertiga.

"Hai Chie bagaimana dengan latihanmu beladirimu?" tanya Saki. Dengan semangat Chie menjawab. "Sungguh menyenangkan, apa mau aku perlihatkan beberapa jurus yang baru aku pelajari?"

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan disini, nanti akan membuat keributan." Saki lalu melihat kearah Kaori dan Souji. "Dan kalian adalah teman baru Yosuke ya? Namaku Saki Konishi senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucapnya Ramah.

"Namaku Kaori Nagisa dan yang ini Souji Seta, senang berkenalanmu kak Saki." Ucap Kaori Ramah. "Tolong kalian jaga Yosuke baik-baik, dia anaknya sedikit penyendiri." Yosuke langsung tertunduk malu dibilang penyendiri oleh orang yang dikasihinya. Saki melihat arlojinya dan pergi sambil mengucapkan salam kepada mereka berempat.

"Orangnya sangat baik ya." Kata Kaori yang dibalas oleh anggukan setuju dari Souji maupun Chie. Sementara Yosuke masih memandang Saki yang telah menjauh. Melihat tingkah laku temannya itu Souji langsung memanggil-manggil nama Yosuke berniat menghilangkan lamunan Yosuke. "Yos, Yosuke sadar woy"

"…Hah..huh? ada apa Souji?" tanya Yosuke gelagapan yang baru saja kembali ke bumi.

"Kau dari tadi bengong aja melihat kak Saki, memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Souji iseng. Alih-alih langsung menjawab pertanyaan Souji,Yosuke menatap lagi kearah Saki pergi.

"Percuma kau hal apapun kepadanya kalau dia sudah seperti itu, dia itu _Saki complex _tau." Jelas Chie dengan tampang sebal. "Jadi dia memang selalu seperti itu?" tanya Souji. "Memang"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tahu tentang _Midnight channel_ belum?" Souji dan Kaori bingung mendengar pertanyaan Chie. "_Midnight channel?_" ulang mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Ah, tentu saja kalian belum mendengar tentang mitos itu ya." Ucap Chie renyah. "Dengar, Midnight channel adalah sebuah siaran tersembunyi antara hari ini dan esok, bisa di katakan sebuah siaran yang muncul tepat pukul tengah malam." Chie berenti sejenak. "Jika kita melihat siaran tersebut dan melihat seseorang didalam siaran tersebut, diyakini orang yang ada didalam siaran itu akan menjadi _soulmate_ kita." Kaori dan Souji takjub akan penjelasan Chie dan Chie memandang mereka dengan pandangan puas.

"Tapi itukan cuman mitos Chie, tidak sungguhan." Tiba-tiba saja Yosuke langsung ikut kedalam pembicaraan. "Hoo, jadi kau sudah balik kebumi rupanya." Ucap Chie sinis. Yosuke hanya menanggapinya sambil lalu.

"Dengar, yang seperti itu tidak ada, aku sudah mencobanya beberapa kali tapi hasilnya Nihil." Jelas Yosuke, tapi Chie langsung mencela apa yang di jelaskan Yosuke. "Mungkin kau melihatnya ketika hari tidak hujan ataupun berkabut, makanya tidak ada."

"Tidak, aku melihatnya ketika keadaan hujan." Kata Yosuke membela diri. Mereka berdua terus bertengkar mendebatkan apakah Midnight Channel itu ada atau tidak, Souji dan Kaori sudah mencoba menengahi mereka tapi gagal. Hanya satu hal yang membuat mereka berhenti, dan itu adalah hujan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bertaruh, Jika nanti malam Midnight muncul aku menang, tapi jika tidak kau yang menang." Tantang Chie. Yosuke menyanggupi tantangan Chie, lalu mereka berdua melihat Souji dan Kaori. "Kalian berdua harus ikut melihat siaran itu, dan tugas kalian adalah sebagai saksi." Perintah Chie kepada mereka berdua. Souji dan Kaori berpikir bagaimana cara supaya mereka tidak terlibat duel tersebut. Gagal mereka berdua menyanggupi dengan terpaksa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAMI PULANG" ucap Kaori ketika mereka pulang. "Selamat datang." Nanako segera menyambut mereka. Setelah melepas sepatu Souji dan Nanako mengenyakan diri di meja keluarga, sedangkan Kaori membuka kulkas yang sepertinya mencari makanan. Tak lama setelah itu Kaori sudah mengeluarkan telur,sosis,keju dan beberapa sayuran seperti kol dan wortel. Melihat Kaori mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan seperti itu, Souji jadi tertarik apa yang ingin dibuat Kaori, ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Nanako yang sedang asik menonton untuk mendekati Kaori.

"Kau membuat apa Kaori?" tanya Souji sambil melihat bahan-bahan yang di taruh di meja makan. "Aku hanya ingin membuat Nasi goreng saja kok, kenapa?" Souji tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah pisau. "Apa boleh aku bantu?" Kaori heran apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Souji. "Kau bisa masak Souji?" tanya Kaori. "Yah begitulah" jawab Souji singkat. Dengan cekatan Souji memotong-motong Kol dan wortel dengan hasil yang sangat rapih. Kaori terkagum-kagum apa atas yang dikerjakan Souji.

"Kau sudah terbiasa memasak ya?" tanya Kaori. Souji cuman tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Kaori. Dengan kerjasama dari mereka berdua, masakan mereka berdua akhirnya selesai dengan cepat dan sempurna. Nanako terkejut dengan apa yang telah Souji dan Kaori buat.

"Ini, kalian yang membuatnya?" tanya Nanako takjub. "Nanako, kamu mau coba?" tanya Kaori. Nanako mengangguk senang lalu mengambil suapan pertama. Begitu nasi itu sudah masuk kedalam mulut Nanako, wajah Nanako menjadi cerah. "Wah, Nasi goreng ini enak sekali, kapan-kapan tolong ajari aku membuatnya ya." Pinta Nanako dengan tersenyum, Kaori maupun Souji langsung menyetujuinya. Tak lama setelah itu pintu depan terbuka diikuti dengan suara Dojima.

"Aku pulang" ucap Dojima dengan nada lesu. "Selamat datang" sambut mereka bertiga secara serentak. Begitu Dojima masuk ia duduk di sofa dan mengenyakan diri. "Wah, makanan buatan siapa tuh? Kelihatannya enak."

"Ini buatan Kak Souji dan Kak Kaori." Jawab Nanako cepat. Dojima terkejut sekaligus takjub kepada mereka berdua. "Wah, kalau begitu kita tidak usah membeli makanan di luar lagi dong." Mereka berempat tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba acara yang sedang di tonton Nanako berubah menjadi acara berita.

"_Kita kembali pada sekilas info. Pembunuhan aneh yang terjadi pada Mayumi Yamano sampai saat ini belum menemukan titik terang. Berdasarkan hasil otopsi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan dan lorban tidak memiliki penyakit yang mematikan. Menurut saksi mata setempat, ia hanya melihat sesosok tubuh yang tergantung diantena sebuah rumah." _tiba-tiba gambar berubah yang tadinya hanya lelaki dewasa pembawa berita menjadi seorang remaja perempuan dengan rambut pirang pucat dengan wajah yang sengaja di buramkan. "_Nah, kita berada disini bersama seorang saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut, apakah anda melihat kejadian tersebut?"_ tanya sang reporter tersebut kepada remaja itu. "_Huh? Aku hanya melihat orang itu tergantung di antena tersebut_." jawab Remaja itu dengan suara disamarkan. "_Apakah anda melihat ada orang yang mencurigakan disitu?_" tanya Reporter itu lagi. "_Huh? Tidak, tidak ada orang lain disitu, hanya seorang kakek-kakek tua yang di temani oleh anjing berbulu coklatnya."_ Tiba-tiba gambarnya berubah lagi kelelaki pembawa berita tersebut.

"Hey, bukankah itu Saki Konishi yang kita temui di Junes tadi?" tanya Kaori. "Sepertinya memang dia, dari rambutnya memang tidak salah lagi itu memang dia." Dojima tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua remaja yang berada di depannya. "Jadi kalian mengenal Saki Konishi,heh?" Kaori dan Souji mengangguk secara bersamaan, tapi mereka berdua merasa ada yang ganjil dari perkataan Dojima, darimana dia tau tentang Saki Konishi? "uh, Paman Dojima tahu dari mana mengenai Saki Konishi?" tanya Souji. Dojima menganggkat alisnya. "Dia tadi kami interogasi mengenai pembunuhan nona Yamano, tapi yang sepeti kita ketahui, kata-katanya sama seperti yang berada di TV." Tiba-tiba mata Dojima tertutup diikuti dengan dengkuran keras tang keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ayah sepertinya kelelahan." Nanako memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan kasihan, Kaori lalu mengajak Nanako untuk tidur, walaupun ini bukan waktunya Nanako untuk tidur. Nanako menurut setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Souji bahwa kalau dia disini akan mengganggu Dojima yang sedang tertidur. Sepertinya Souji dan Kaori sudah tau tugasnya masing-masing, kalau Kaori yang biasa menemani Nanako tidur, Souji bertugas membersihkan piring-piring kotor. Selesai menjalankan tugasnya, Souji segera pergi kekamarnya yang ternyata Kaori sudah berada di kamar itu dengan piama yang biasa ia pakai.

"Cepat sekali, kau membuat Nanako tertidur." Tiba-tiba suara rintik-rintik air terdengar dari luar kaca jendela. Souji membuka gorden jendelanya dan tetes-tetes hujan membasahi atap rumah Dojima. "Jadi, apa kita harus menunggu sampai tengah malam?" Souji menatap Kaori dan menjawab pertanyaan yang di longtarkan Kaori dengan anggukan singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menununjukan pukul 11:55 PM, hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk mencapai tengah tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali, bagi Souji ini sudah seperti hal yang biasa karena ia bangun sampai jam 12 malam untuk belajar. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kaori, ia sekarang sudah tertidur disofa dengan sebuah selimut yang menjaga dirinya agar tetap hangat. Souji duduk tepat dilantai di depan sofa sambil memainkan laptopnya.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pikil 11:59 PM. Souji beranjak berdiri dari meja dan berjalan menuju TV.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

00:00:00

Waktu telah menunjukan tengah malam, tapi dilayar TV tidak tampak satu gambarpun yang terlihat. '_Huh, ternyata memang mitos'_ batin Souji. Tiba-tiba layar menyala dengan sendirinya dan menampilkan seorang wanita dengan teriakan lirih dan menjelaskan kalau ia menderita. Souji terkejut melihat pemandangan unik ini. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit. Entah apa yang membuatnya sakit ia tidak tahu.

'_Thou Art I…_'

'_Eh? Su-suara apa itu? Ugh!_'

'_And I Am Thou…_'

'_The time has nearly come to use your power…_'

Souji menutup matanya saking sakitnya. Begitu ia membuka matanya kembali ia sudah bukan berada di kamar miliknya dan Kaori lagi, melainkan tempat berkabut. Kabut itu lumayan tebal tapi ia merasa bahwa yang berada disitu bukan dia saja. Ia berbalik arah dan menemukan seseorang mengenakan jubah hitam memegang tombak di tangan kanannya. Wajah orang tersebut tidak terlalu kelihatan lantaran kabut yang menghalanginya.

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mendapat kekuatan dariku? _" tanya sosok hitam yang berada di depannya. Sebuah kata-kata meluncur dari mulut Souji tanpa ia duga. "Aku ingin menemukan suatu kebenaran dan aku ingin melindungi oran-orang yang aku cintai."

"_Aku mengerti._" Sosok itu mengangkat tombaknya dan menusuknya tepat di jantung Souji. "_Aku menghargai kebenaran dari perkataan yang di lontarkan hatimu, sebentar lagi kau dapat menggunakan kekuatanku_."

Souji membuka matanya dan sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, ia mencoba memegang layar TV sebagai tumpuan untuk mengembalikan keseimbangannya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah tangan kanannya masuk kedalam TV tersebut diikuti dengan kepalanya. Ia terasa tertarik kedalam TV tersebut, tapi tangan kirinya telah memegang lemari pakaian sebagai tumpuan untuk menahannya masuk kedalam TV. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Souji memaksa tubuhnya agar keluar dari TV tersebut dan berhasil. Tapi ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan ketika berhasil keluar dari TV tersebut dan kepalanya terbentur meja kerja. Suara benturan itu membangunkan Kaori, ia segera beranjak dari Sofa dan mendekati Souji yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kaori. "Yah, sepertinya yang dikatakan Chie benar, _Midnight channel_ memang benar ada."

* * *

Di chapter ini mungkin belum ada Fightnya tapi saya pastikan dichap berikutnya akan ada Fightnya(Yaiyalah-digebuk-)

Terima kasih atar Review dari** Hayato Arisato Wisel Infinity,Shaku Zakkousei,meshi-chan.**

untuk **Hayato Arisato Wisel Infinity: **anak yang di mimpiin Kaori bukan Pharos, tapi juga bukan OOC saya juga, yang jelas dia masih ada hubungannya sama P3.

Untuk **Shaku Zakkousei**: Yup memang benar dua orang itu Chie dan Yukiko. Novel yang di baca Souji itu yang kalo di gamenya ada kata-kata machonya itu, kalo Nanako di bacain sleeping beauty makanya cepet tidur-ditembak sama Dojima-

Untuk **meshi-chan**: yup pokoknya Akihiko bakal muncul. dan saya harap anda dapat menebak Akihiko bakal jadi apa di fic saya ini.

dan saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi para readers yang telah membaca Fic saya walaupun anda tidak mau mereview fic saya. tapi itu tidak masalah bagi saya.

Dan mungkin saya masih banyak kesalahan dalam hal penulisan dan saya harap anda mau me Review Fic saya dengan mengklik link Review yang berada di bagian bawah fic ini.


	4. The World Inside TV

Hallo, saya kembali dengan chap baru.

sebenarnya chap ini bisa saya upload dari 3 hari yang lalu

sayangnya ada beberapa kekurangan jadi saya tidak upload dulu.

tanpa banya bicara saya harap anda menikmati chapter ini

Disclaimer: P3 series dan P4 hanya punya Atlus

**

* * *

The World Inside TV**

Kaori berada di tempat yang sama seperti di mimpinya yang sebelumnya. Sebuah tempat yang gelap ditemani dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil yang sangat banyak diseluruh tempat tersebut. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas sampai ia menemukan satu-satunya makhluk yang ia pernah temui sebelumnya.

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam yang poni rambutnya menutupi mata yang beriris mata berwarna merah tersenyum kepadanya. Ia merasa tak yakin apakah ia harus mendekati anak itu atau tidak, sampai anak itu memanggilnya. "Kemarilah."

Dengan ragu ia mengambil langkah mendekati anak itu sampai ia merasa bahwa ia sudah cukup dekat dengan anak itu walaupun dengan jarak agar anak itu tak dapat menyentuhnya. Senyuman anak itu makin melebar hingga menimbulkan kesan ganjil di mukanya. "Kau tampak aneh sekali, apa kau takut denganku?" Kaori merasa kesal dibilang takut kepada anak yang tepat berada di depannya. Tapi perasaan kesal itu segera hilang digantikan perasaan khawatir ketika anak itu melangkah maju mendekati Kaori.

Kaori mencoba untuk melangkah mundur, tapi kakinya tak mau digerakan seperti ada yang menahan kakinya dengan erat. Anak itu berhenti tepat didepan Kaori, mereka hanya terpisah beberapa cm saja. Anak itu menatap Kaori dengan sunyuman ganjil yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidak aku sangka, ternyata kita akan bertemu secepat ini ya." kata anak itu.

Tanpa ia duga, sebuah keringat dingin menetes dari keningnya, ketakutan melanda dirinya dan ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa ketakutan. Anak itu menatap mata Kaori dan senyuman ganjil yang menghiasi wajahnya justru membuat apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu sulit untuk ditebak. Tapi hanya ada satu hal yang pasti,ia mengetahui ketakutan Kaori. "Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan?" tanyanya lagi. Kaori bingung harus menjawab apa perihal ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa ketakutan. Apakah karena tempat yang gelap ini atau ia takut terhadap anak tersebut?. Kalau benar ia takut pada kegelapan yang ada disini seharusnya sudah dari tadi ia merasa ketakutan, dari dulu malah.

Kalau ia takut pada anak itu seharusnya ketika pertemuan pertama mereka ia sudah merasa ketakutan, tapi mengapa baru sekarang ia merasa ketakutan? sementara anak kecil yang berada didepannya ini hanya menatapnya tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Kaori memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak itu, "Aku tidak tahu." jawaban yang cukup singkat dan pendek, tapi sudah cukup mewakili semua hal yang membingungkan ini.

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu takut huh?" Kaori mengangguk. Anak itu berkacak pinggang dan kepalanya sedikit di miringkan. Kesan angkuh itu membuat Kaori sedikit kesal, tapi ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya dapat berbicara saja. "Apa kau bermaksud mengejekku huh?" gertak Kaori. Tapi gertakan itu makin membuat senyum anak itu bertambah lebar.

"Mengejekmu? Kenapa kau berpikir aku mengejekmu?" tanya anak itu. "Gayamu itu seperti kau mengejekku." Anak itu terkejut dengan gayanya atau pura-pura terkejut?. "Gayaku ya? Hmm..maafkan aku kalau itu membuatmu kesal."

"Kalau begitu ada urusan apa kau bertemu denganku lagi?" tanya Kaori. Anak itu mulai memutar-mutar telunjuk jari kanannya. "Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, sudah hampir tiba saatnya kau menjalani apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugasmu." Kaori bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang dimaksud anak yang berada didepannya sekarang ini. Anak itu menatap wajah Kaori tajam dan sepertinya ia menyadari kebingungan Kaori.

"Jalan yang akan kau lalui sangat banyak dan apakah kau tau dimana ujung dari masing-masing jalan yang akan kau lalui?" tanya anak itu. Kaori menggeleng, apakah ini sebuah teka-teki? Apakah ini adalah petunjuk yang akan membantunya pada sebuah tugas yang dikatakan anak ini?.

"Aku tahu kau masih bingung, tapi pilihlah dan jalanilah jalan yang akan kau lalui dan pada akhirnya kau akan tau ujung setiap jalan yang akan kau lalui." Anak itu memutar badannya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kaori di belakangnya. Sebelum anak itu pergi Kaori ingin menanyakan satu hal yang penting menurutnya, ia memanggil anak itu sebelum anak itu kembali menghilang di telan kegelapan.

"Hey kamu, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Anak itu memutar badannya dan menghadap Kaori kembali, ia tersenyum kepada Kaori, tapi senyumannya berbeda dari senyuman yang sebelumnya, senyuman kali ini lebih mengarah sebuah perasaan gembira. "Oh, benar juga aku belum memperkenalkan diriku." Anak itu menunduk sekali ia mendongkak kearah Kaori. "Kau bisa memanggilku _Aimont_, dan senang berkenalan denganmu Kaori." Kata Aimont(_Dibaca: Emon_). Kaori terkejut, ia merasa bahwa sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya sama sekali kepada Aimont tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Aimont bisa mengetahui namanya. Sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab Aimont telah menghilang didalam kegelapan, meninggakan ia sendirian ditengah kegelapan yang mencekam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, sudah jelaskan siapa yang menang?" tanya Chie dengan senyum kemenangan yang tertera diwajahnya. Sementara Yosuke dengan muka pasrah mengakui kalau Midnight channel itu ada. "Kalau begitu Yosuke kau traktir aku makan steak di Junes ya." Yosuke terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Chie. "Hey, sejak kapan ada kesepakatan macam itu?" Yosuke berusaha membela dirinya yang sebenarnya untuk menjaga uangnya agar tidak habis oleh keganasan Chie.

"Sejak kau kalah bertaruh denganku." kata Chie tidak mau kalah. Diantara perdebatan Chie dan Yosuke, Kaori sedang bicara dengan Souji tentang masalah Midnight Channel. Sedangkan Yukiko masih dengan sabarnya mencoba melerai duel argumen Yosuke dan Chie, sayangnya suara Yukiko terlalu kecil dibandingkan teriakan-teriakan yang dilontarkan Yosuke dan Chie.

"Souji, apa kau bisa memperkirakan siapa orang yang ada di Midnight semalam?" Kaori bertanya sambil membaca buku sosiologi. Souji yang dari tadi melihat tangan kanannya menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kaori bahwa ia hanya melihat baju seragam sekolah dan rambut mendongkak, ia merasa mengetahui orang yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri yang baru saja di sebut Souji.

"Kak Saki? apa kau yakin?" tanya Souji kurang yakin akan pendapat Kaori. "Aku sebenarnya kurang yakin tapi bukankah ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan mirip dengan ciri-ciri yang di miliki Kak Saki?" Souji memegang dagunya dan berpikir. Yosuke dengan tampang muram menepuk punggung Souji. "Sou kau mau ikut ke Junes nanti?" tanya Yosuke. Souji melihat wajah Yosuke lalu melirik kearah Chie, Souji tahu kalau Yosuke baru saja kalah perang karena ia melihat senyum kemenangan dari wajah Chie.

"Jadi—kau mau ikut?" Yosuke mengulangi pertanyaannya. Souji menyutujui ajakan Yosuke. Ia menepuk pundak Kaori dan memberi isyarat kalau ia lebih baik ikut dengannya. Chie mencoba mengajak Yukiko tapi jawaban yang di lontarkan Yukiko sama seperti hari sebelumnya, bahwa ia harus membantu penginapan milik orangtuanya. Akhirnya mereka berempat pergi ke Junes.

Sesampainya mereka di _food court_ Chie langsung memesan steak yang ternyata Kedai Steak baru buka hari ini. Sementara Chie memesan steak Yosuke,Kaori dan Souji membicarakan hal yang mereka lihat tadi malam.

"Jadi menurut kalian siapa orang yang berada di Midnight channel tadi malam?" Yosuke bertanya kepada Souji dan Kaori. Kaori menjelaskan perkiraannya kepada Yosuke. Yosuke menganggkat alisnya. "Kak Saki? tapi setahuku ia tidak kemana-mana kemarin, menurut yang kudengar ia langsung pulang kerumahnya." kata Yosuke. "Tapi, kemarin ia dibawa ke kantor polisi bukan?" Yosuke terkejut mendengar hal itu, ia tak tahu kalau ternyata Saki dibawa kekantor polisi.

"Darimana kalian tahu kalau Kak Saki dibawa kekantor polisi?" Souji langsung menjelaskan kalau ia diberitahu pamannya Saki Konishi dibawa kekantor polisi karena ia menjadi saksi pertama yang melihat mayat Mayumi Yamano. "Jadi kemarin ia di tangkap polisi huh?"

"Bukan di tangkap, hanya di periksa saja dan mungkin karena itu hari ini ia tak bisa masuk." Jelas Kaori. Tak lama setelah itu Chie datang membawa makanannya dan bergabung dengan mereka. "Hey, jadi kalian tahu siapa yang ada di Midnight channel semalam?" Yosuke langsung menjelaskan apa saja yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Benar juga, disekolah tadi aku tidak melihat kak Saki sama sekali." Kata Chie setelah mendengar penjelasan Yosuke. "Kita lupakan hal aneh ini, bagaimana kalau kalian jalan-jalan melihat-lihat Junes?" tawar Yosuke kepada Kaori dan Souji. "Hey, kalian mau meninggalkan aku makan sendirian disini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berjalan-jalan menelusuri ruko-ruko yang berada di dalam Junes, mereka akhirnya sampai di pusat elektronik. Disana berjejer TV-TV LCD, Radio, AC dan sebagainya. Mereka berjalan sambil melihat-lihat TV dan berhenti di sebuah TV yang berlayar cukup besar. Chie terkagum-kagum TV berlayar besar tersebut. Tiba-tiba _Handphone _Souji berbunyi, ia segera mengambil Handphone miliknya dari dalam saku celananya. Ia melihat nomor yang tidak ia kenal tertera di layar Handphonenya, ia segera menekan tombol bergambar ganggang telepon perwarna hijau di Handphonenya lalu mendekatkan Handphone itu ke telinganya.

"Hai adikku bagaimana kabarmu disana?" tanya suara yang sangat dikenali Souji. Kening Souji langsung berkedut mendengar suara orang yang di bencinya, dengan cepat ia segera memutuskan sambungannya dengan kakaknya tersebut. Tak beberapa kemudian Hpnya berbunyi lagi dan Souji langsung menekan tombol berwarna merah dan mematikan Hpnya. Kaori yang dari tadi memperhatikan langsung bertanya kepada Souji.

"Tadi yang meneleponmu siapa?" Souji menggeleng sambil memasukan Hpnya kedalam saku celananya. "Bukan siapa-siapa." kata Souji. Lalu mereka berdua melihat Yosuke dan Chie yang saling berpandangan, entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Tiba-taba tangan mereka menyentuh layar TV tersebut. Selama beberapa detik mereka diam dan terus menatap layar TV tersebut.

"Yah, mana mungkin kita bisa masuk kedalam TV dengan cara macam itu." kata Yosuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena tindakan bodohnya. "Yah, kau benar." kata Chie setuju. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menjauh diikuti oleh Kaori. Sedangkan Souji masih menatap layar TV tersebut dan beralih menatap tangan kanannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Souji segera mendekati layar TV itu dan menyentuh layarnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ternyata tangannya masuk dan muncul riak putih dari tangannya yang masuk.

"Nona-nona ini adalah TV keluaran terbaru musim ini, dilengkapi dengan _Boom speaker _dan—SOUJI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Yosuke kaget. Chie dan Kaori membalik badannya dan ikut terkejut melihat tangan Souji masuk kedalam TV berlayar lebar yang baru saja disentuh Yosuke dan Chie. Mereka bertiga langsung mendekati Souji.

"Souji, bagaimana bisa kau memasukan tanganmu seperti itu?" tanya Yosuke. "Aku tak tahu, sejak kejadian tadi malam tanganku bisa masuk kedalam TV." Souji menjelaskan kejadian setelah tayangan Midnight Channel, dan mereka bertiga takjub mendengar cerita Souji.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, aku menonton tayangan itu tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa." kata Yosuke. Souji angkat bahu, ia lalu memasukan kepalanya kedalam TV. "Aduh, aku jadi ingin buang air kecil." keluh Yosuke, tiba-tiba ia melihat 2 orang pengunjung mendekati mereka. "Waduh, ada pengunjung datang kesini, bagaimana ini, BAGAIMANA INI!" mereka bertiga panik dan tanpa sengaja Yosuke terpeleset dan menyenggol Souji, Kaori dan Chie. Mereka berempat masuk kedalam TV tersebut dan meninggalkan riak putih di layar TV tersebut.

Mereka berempat jatuh dengan benturan yang lumayan keras. Mereka berempat bangun sambil meringis kesakitan. Begitu mereka sudah bangun mereka menyadari kalau tempat yang mereka pijaki saat ini bukanlah Junes, melainkan tempat aneh dan berkabut.

"Hey, tempat ini aneh sekali berkabut dan mirip seperti studio." kata Chie. Souji dan Kaori memerhatikan tempat itu dengan seksama, walau di tutupi oleh kabut kentara sekali tempat itu memang seperti sebuah studio. Yosuke mengambil Hpnya dari saku celananya dan kecewa ketika ia melihat kalau ditempat itu dtidakada sinyal.

"Aku mau keluar dari sini, aku tidak mau ada disini" rengek Chie. Kaori mencoba menenangkan Chie dan Souji melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia melihat sebuah riak berwarna merah dan hitam diujung sebuah tangga. "Kalau kita ingin keluar lebih baik kita mencari jalan keluarnya, lihat disana ada sesuatu dan mungkin saja itu pintu keluarnya." kata Souji menunjuk riak tersebut. Yosuke,Kaori dan Chie menyetujui usul Souji dan mereka berjalan menuju riak tersebut. Ketika mereka memasuki riak tersebut merekasampai disebuah balkon seperti balkon apartemen, dan di depan mereka terdapat sebuah riak lagi.

"Hey, apa benar ini jalan yang benar untuk keluar dari sini?" tanya Kaori. "Aku tak tahu tapi tidak ada salahnyakan mencoba." jawab Souji sambil berjalan menuju riak tersebut. Ketika mereka menembus riak tersebut mereka sampai disebuah kamar yang remang-remang dengan banyak poster dan sebuah kursi yang diatasnya tergantung sebuah tali dan sapu tangan merah.

"Tempat mengerikan sekali dan uh aku tak tahan lagi." Yosuke langsung berlari kesudut kamar dan bersuci disitu. "Ih, kau jorok sekali Yosuke." keluh Chie. Setelah selesai menunaikan tugas sucinya, Yosuke mendekati teman-temannya. "Baiklah kita sudah berada disini dan tidak ada jalan keluar dan BAGAIMANA CARANYA KITA KELUAR!" Chie menggerutu keras sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai. Yosuke tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Chie, ia terus memperhatikan poster-poster yang terpasang di dinding kamar tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat poster ini tapi dimana ya?" kata Yosuke sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya. "Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang kita harus mencari jalan keluarnya." kata Chie. "Aku serius, aku merasa pernah melihat poster ini tapi kenapa kepalaku terasa berat ya?" Ucap Yosuke. Memang benar kepala mereka berempat terasa berat dan pusing. "Lebih baik kita kembali ketempat awal." instuksi Souji disetujui oleh Kaori,Chie dan Yosuke dan mereka berempat segera kembali ketempat semula.

"Jadi kita tidak menemukan jalan keluar dan—HEY, APA ITU?" teriak Kaori sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah bayangan. Bayangan itu pendek dan besar, bayangan itu mendekati mereka dan Souji dan Yosuke sweatdropped melihat sosok bayangan itu. sosok bayangan itu adalah mascot beruang lucu bertampang innocent dan sama sekali tidak meyeramkan. "Kyaa, lucu sekali beruang itu!" kata Kaori dan ia langsung mendekati beruang itu dan mengelus-elus kepala sang beruang. Beruang itu yang awalnya tersenyum makin tersenyum lebar.

"Rawr~ enaknya di elus-elus, aku memang beruang paling beruntung di dunia." Kata mascot itu memuji dirinya sendiri. Souji,Yosuke dan Chie sweatdropped lalu mereka mendekati mascot tersebut. "Hey, kau ini siapa? Dan tempat apa ini." tanya Yosuke ke beruang itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, siapa kalian, dan sedang apa kalian di duniaku?" tanya beruang itu. Kaori berhenti mengelus beruang itu lalu mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada beruang itu. "Tapi kalian harus keluar dari sini, disini terlalu berbahaya bagi kalian." Kata beruang itu memperingatkan. " Oh ya? Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini? Sedangkan dari tadi kami berempat sudah berjalan kesana kemari dan tidak menemukan jalan keluar." Ucap Chie sinis. Beruang itu menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai dan muncul 3 buah TV yang menumpuk menjadi satu.

"Ini jalan keluarnya." Kata beruang itu. "Jalan keluar? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kaori bingung. "Sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat-cepat-cepat." Ucap Beruang itu sambil mendorong mereka berempat menuju ke TV-TV tersebut. Mereka berempat masuk kedalam TV-TV tersebut sama seperti mereka masuk kedalam TV LCD di Junes.

Mereka terjatuh ditempat yang sama sebelum mereka masuk kedalam TV. Tempat yang dipenuhi barang-barang elektronik dan pengunjung. Mereka sadar bahwa mereka berada di pusat elektronik di Junes. Mereka berdiri lalu berpisah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Sesampainya Souji dan Kaori dirumah Dojima ternyata Nanako sudah menunggu mereka berdua, dan ternyata ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk 3 orang. Souji dan Kaori tahu bahwa Dojima sepertinya tak bisa pulang mala mini karena makanan yang di sediakan Nanako hanya untuk tiga orang.

"Kak Souji tadi ada yang menelepon kakak." Kata Nanako. "Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Souji. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Akihiko." Souji langsung mengernyit kesal mendengar nama Akihiko. "Nanako, kalau orang itu menelpon lagi lebih baik kamu tutup saja dan kalau kamu tidak mau menutup dan dia menanyakan keberadaanku bilang saja aku sedang pergi ya?" Kaori terkejut mendengar ucapan Souji. "Souji kau jangan mengajarkan Nanako untuk berbohong." Tegur Kaori tapi ia merasa tahu nama Akihiko dan ia terkejut mengetahui siapa Akihiko itu. "Souji, Akihiko Sanada itu bukannya inspektur muda yang terkenal itu bukan." dengan enggan Souji mengangguk. "Dan ia adalah kakakmu!" Souji mengangguk lagi. "Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Kaori tapi Souji hanya diam saja.

"Tapi kenapa kak Souji mukanya kesal seperti itu mendengar nama Akihiko." Tanya Nanako. "Dia pembunuh." Gumam Souji. Kaori dan Nanako kaget mendengar gumaman Souji. "Pembunuh apa maksudmu?" Souji menatap Kaori, ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu mulai menceritakan kejadian pahit yang pernah dialaminya.

"Dulu aku punya seekor anjing berbulu hitam, ia kuberi namanya _Kuro._ Aku memeliharanya sejak ia masih kecil, aku dan Kuro selalu besama dan aku selalu merawatnya. Setiap hari ketika aku pulang dari sekolah Kuro selalu menyambutku dan ia selalu menemaniku jalan-jalan ataupun ketika aku disuruh pergi berbelanja Kuro selalu menemaniku." Souji berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sampai ada kejadian itu." Kaori dan Nanako menyimak cerita Souji tanpa melepaskan pandangan darinya. "Tepat ketika kita liburan musim dingin Akihiko pulang ke Tokyo dari sekolahnya di _Tatsumi Port Island_, saat itu aku aku kelas 6 SD dan Akihiko kelas 3 SMP. Ia pulang mengajak temannya untuk menginap dirumah kami, teman-teman yang ia ajak yaitu yaitu Mitsuru dan Shinjiro. 3 hari setelah kepulangannya ia mengajakku pergi ketaman bersama teman-temannya dan aku setuju. Ketika aku pergi bersama mereka otomatis Kuro mengikutiku. Ketika kami berada ditaman Akihiko mengajak Shinjiro bermain bola bersamanya, sementara aku,Kuro dan teman Akihiko yang perempuan yaitu Mitsuru hanya menonton mereka. Tiba-tiba Kuro mambawakanku sebuah ranting, ia menatapku dan aku mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Aku mengambil ranting itu dan melemparnya kearah jalan raya, yah walaupun ranting itu jatuh dekat gerbang taman. Kuro mengejar ranting itu dan ia berhasil mengambilnya." Souji berhenti lagi,ia menari nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itulah kejadian itu terjadi,kejadian dimana Kuro meninggal." Kata Souji dengan wajah yang mengernyit pahit. "Bola yang ditendang Akihiko mengenai Kuro dan Kuro terlempar sampai kejalan raya. Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat, sebuah truk yang sedang lewat menabrak Kuro dan ia meninggal seketika itu juga." Souji mengakhiri ceritanya. Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi sampai Kaori mulai berbicara. "Aku turut berduka atas kejadian itu." Nanako juga mengucapkan hal yang sama sepeti apa yang baru saja Kaori katakan.

"Tapi bukankah itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan?" tanya Kaori. "Yah, memang itu sebuah kecelakaan tapi aku tetap tak bisa memaafkannya maupun memaafkan diriku sendiri sampai sekarang." Ruangan keluarga itu kembali sunyi,yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan-dentingan sumpit dari mereka selesai lebih dahulu lalu ia menaruh makanannya di bak cuci piring lalu pergi kekamarnya dan Kaori. Kaori dan Nanako hanya terdiam.

Setelah mereka berdua menyelesaikan makan malam, Nanako pergi kekamarnya dan Kaori mencuci piring kotor. Setelah selesai ia segera pergi kekamarnya dan melihat Souji sudah tertidur di Futon miliknya. Kaori hanya melihat Souji dengan pandanga perihatin.

"Aku turut sedih,Souji"

* * *

Akh, ternyata battlenya bukan berada di chapter ini ternyata huhuhuhu*Dihajar Readers*

Aniways terima kasih atas Reviewnya kepada **NeeNao **dan **meshi-chan.**

Dan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca Fic saya dan mungkin ada salah-salah kata. Dan saya sebagai manusia pasti punya kesalahan dan bagi anda yang mau mengkeritik saya tolong klik link Review di bawah ini.


	5. All Begins

Hallo semua, maaf atas keterlambatan update-dihajar-

akhir-akhir saya terlalu sibuk jadi maaf kalau sering kelamaan gak update-ditinju-

tanpa banyak bacot please enjoy this chapter

disclaimer: P3 Series dan P4 cuman punya Atlus.

**

* * *

All Begins**

Pagi ini berkabut, tentu saja di kota kecil bernama Inaba ini suatu hal yang biasa. Tapi suara sirine polisi memecahkan ketenangan kota kecil itu. Souji yang sedang menyortir buku-buku pelajarannya berhenti sejenak dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia merasa bahwa ada kasus baru lagi yang muncul. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu melanjutkan menyortir buku-buku pelajarannya kembali. Setelah selesai ia segera turun untuk sarapan bersama Nanako dan menunggu Kaori selesai mandi.

Begitu sampai dibawah, Souji segera mendekati Nanako dan duduk untuk memakan sarapannya. Ketika sedang melahap makanannya Souji melihat muka Nanako yang murung dan ia tahu apa penyebab Nanako bertampang seperti itu. "Ayahmu tidak pulang ya semalam?" Nanako mengangguk. Sejak kasus Mayumi Yamano, Dojima memang sering pulang larut malam dan berangkat pagi-pagi buta. Souji merasa kalau apa yang di alami Nanako hampir sama dengannya, orang tuanya jarang sekali pulang dan selalu meninggalkan ia seorang diri dirumah sedangkan kakaknya tinggal di asrama. Ia memang pernah ditawari untuk tinggal di asrama bersama Akihiko di Port Island, tapi ia menolak dengan alasan '_Jauh dari orang tua_' walaupun alasan sebenarnya ia tidak ingin tinggal di asrama karena ada Akihiko.

"Kenapa ayah selalu mementingkan pekerjaannya? Apakah ayah tidak menganggap aku sebagai anaknya lagi?" perkataan Nanako membuat Souji menganggkat alisnya. Souji juga pernah berpikiran seperti itu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia menjadi mengerti mengapa orangtuanya selalu lebih mengutamakan pekerjaanya.

"Nanako, ayahmu bukannya tidak menyayangimu malah ia lebih menyayangimu dari apa yang selama ini kamu duga." Kata Souji. Nanako sekarang menatap Souji dengan pandangan kalau ia tidak mengerti. Souji menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Kamu tahu kenapa ayahmu bekerja sampai larut malam seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, untuk menangkap penjahat." jawab Nanako. Souji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Secara teknis begitu, tapi sebenarnya ayahmu bekerja seperti itu untukmu Nanako." Nanako semakin tidak mengerti maksud penjelasan Souji. "Maksud ayah bekerja untukku itu apa?"

"Ayahmu bekerja seperti itu agar kamu aman Nanako, tadi kamu bilang ayahmu bekerja untuk menangkap penjahatkan? Maka dari itu ia berusaha menangkap para penjahat agar tidak ada orang yang berbuat jahat kepadamu."

Nanako mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, wajahnya sedikit lebih cerah dari yang tadi. Souji melihat jam dinding dan ia baru ingat arlojinya yang ia tinggal di kamar. Ia segera berdiri lalu naik kekamarnya. Ketika ia berada di depan pintu ia merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres. Benar saja, ketika ia membuka pintu ia melihat Kaori sedang mengenakan baju seragamnya yang baru ingin di kancing, sedangkan bawahanya ia belum memakai rok sama sekali yang artinya ia hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Mereka berdua shock selama beberapa detik dan diikuti dengan jeritan Kaori dengan wajah merah padam. Ia segera mengambil barang apapun yang bisa ia jangkau lalu melemparnya kearah Souji. Sementara Souji dengan muka merah karena malu segera lari menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa, kok tadi aku mendengar kak Kaori teriak?" tanya Nanako. "Bukan apa-apa Nanako, cuman kesalah pahaman kecil." Souji memalingkan wajahnya sedikit agar rona merah di wajahnya tidak telihat. Mereka berdua segera melanjutkan sarapan. Tak lama kemudian Kaori turun dengan muka merah padam dan tentu saja ia mengenakan seragam lengkap dari atas sampai bawah. Ketika Souji menengok kearah Kaori, Kaori langsung memalingkan mukanya. Ia segera duduk dan memakan sarapannya dengan cepat, ia juga tidak memperdulikan tatapan bersalah dari Souji. Nanako yang tidak tahu apa-apa cuman menatap mereka berdua dan berkata. "Kalian berdua kenapa?"

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan. Mereka segera beranjak untuk pergi kesekolah masing-masing. Tapi karena kejadian tidak mengenakan tadi Kaori pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Souji. Souji mengharapkan kemarahan Kaori bisa cepat mereda, keadaan seperti ini sangat mengganggunya. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Nanako ia segera pergi menuju sekolahnya. Ketika ia berjalan di sebuah pertigaan ia melihat garis polisi menutup sebuah jalan yang berlawanan dengan arah sekolahnya. Souji melirik kearah jalan tersebut dan melihat pamannya sedang berbicara dengan beberapa polisi, sementara asistennya yang pernah ia jumpai ketika ia bersama Yukiko,Kaori dan Chie sedang muntah-muntah diselokan. Souji melihat arlojinya dan berjalan kembali menuju sekolahnya.

Ketika ia sampai di sekolah, terdengar suara gaduh murid-murid lain yang sedang membicarakan suatu hal. Souji tanpa sengaja mendengar seorang murid perempuanberbicara dengan temannya. "Hey kau tahu, salah satu murid sekolah kita ada yang meninggal loh." kata murid perempuan itu. Souji hanya menghela nafasnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya. Ketika sampai, Souji melihat keempat temannya sedang berkumpul. Ia segera menaruh tasnya di mejanya dan mendekati mereka berempat.

"Hey Sou, Kau sudah dengar tentang kabar yang beredar." tanya Yosuke. "Maksudmu tentang anak murid dari sekolah kita ada yang meninggal?" Yosuke mengangguk."Aku belum tahu secara detail, memang ia kenapa?"

"Kita juga belum tahu juga, tapi emang dasar anak-anak mereka langsung membuat gosip macam-macam ada yang bilang ia dibunuh, ada yang bilang kecelakaan, ada juga yang bilang ia bunuh diri." kata Chie. "Memangnya yang meninggal itu siapa" tanya Souji. Teman-temannya hanya menggeleng. Ketika ia menatap Kaori, Kaori langsung memalingkan mukanya lagi yang sepertinya ia memang masih marah.

Tiba-tiba bel pengumuman berkumandang diikuti dengan suara petugas informasi yang menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman.

"_Kepada seluruh murid diharapkan agar menuju Aula sekarang juga. Sekali lagi kepada seluruh murid diharapkan agar menuju Aula sekarang juga, terima kasih._" suara petugas itu menghilang digantikan dengan suara gaduh dari kelas maupun koridor sekolah. Souji,Kaori,Yosuke,Chie dan Yukiko hanya saling menatap satu dengan yang lain dan mereka berlima langsung pergi Aula yang dimaksud.

Sesampainya mereka disana, Aula tersebut sudah terisi sebagian murid-murid. Diatas podium bediri seorang guru wanita dan dipinggir podium duduk seorang pria paruh baya dengan jenggotnya yang lumayan panjang.

"Ehm, terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semua disini, ada hal-hal yang ingin di sampaikan oleh kepala sekolah kepada kalian, kepada kepala sekolah di persilahkan." Guru itu mempersilahkan kepala sekolah itu untuk maju ketengah podium. Sang kepala sekolah segera berdiri lalu berjalan dengan badan tegak layaknya ia masih muda. Ketika kepala sekolah tersebut sampai di tengah podium ia segera mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Ehm, Hari ini kita telah kehilangan salah satu murid terbaik sekolah kita yaitu Saki Konishi." terdengar suara gemuruh dan shock dari murid-murid , Souji,Kaori,Chie dan Yukiko shock mendengar berita ini tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang shock melebihi Yosuke. Matanya membalak tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Souji melihat kearah temannya tersebut lalu menepuk punggungnya agar ia tegar.

"Ia ditemukan meninggal jalan Arakawa tepat tadi pagi, dan mari kita berdoa agar arwahnya tenang disana, berdoa mulai." setelah Komando dari Kepala sekolah, semua orang yang berada disitu menunduk dan memanjatkan doa untuk Saki Konoshi. Setelah pengumuman iru semua orang menjadi ricuh membicarakan kematian Saki Konishi kecuali Yosuke, Ia hanya diam dan tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang hari Yosuke hanya diam dan tidak banya berbicara, ia hanya berbicara jika ia ditanya. Melihat sikap Yosuke seperti itu Souji, Kaori, Chie dan Yukiko mencoba memberinya semangat mulai dari menceritakan hal lucu sampai mentraktirnya makan steak(yang ini adalah ide Chie). Tapi semua usaha itu berjalan sia-sia, Yosuke masih bertampang murung dan lesu sampai bel pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa Yukiko selalu pergi terlebih dahulu karena ada urusan dengan penginapan yang dikelola oleh keluarganya. Ketika mereka berempat sampai di loker sepatu tiba-tiba Yosuke mulai berbicara. "Aku harus kesana."

Souji,Kaori dan Chie kaget karena Yosuke mulai berbicara. "Yosuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Chie. Yosuke menatap Chie galak. "Tentu saja ke tempat itu, mau kemana lagi?" "Tempat itu terlalu berbahaya, apa lagi kita tidak tahu bagaimana cara kembali dari sana kalau tidak ada beruang itu." kata Kaori. "Kalau soal itu aku sudah memikirkan caranya." Yosuke langsung berlari keluar dari sekolah itu. sedangkan Souji,Kaori dan Chie hanya saling pandang.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kaori. Tanpa berbicara Souji langsung berlari mengejar Yosuke. Melihat itu Kaori dan Chie ikut berlari mengikuti Souji.

Sesampainya di Junes mereka langsung pergi kebagian elektronik, disana mereka tidak menemukan Yosuke sama sekali. Tak lama setelah itu Yosuke muncul sambil membawa _Stick Golf_, tongkat besi dan tali tambang yang terikat di perutnya.

"Kali ini kita kesana tidak lagi dengan tangan kosong, masing-masing dari kalian pegang ini." Yosuke segera menyerahkan Stick golf kepada Souji dan tongkat besi kepada Kaori. Sementara tali tambang ia serahkan kepada Chie. Chie yang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertbuatan Yosuke langsung bertanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan ini semua Yosuke?"

"Aku, Souji dan Kaori akan masuk kedalam TV, sementara kau disini untuk memegang tali ini agar kami yang berada di dalam tidak tersesat ketika kami ingin menemukan jalan pulang." jelas Yosuke. "Tapi kenapa harus aku dan lagi apa ide ini akan berhasil?" Yosuke mengangguk dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Chie. "Alasan kenapa kau yang memegang tali ini karena aku tak mau kau terlalu banyak menggerutu seperti halnya yang terjadi kemarin dan lagi diantara kita semua tenagamu kan yang paling kuat."

"APA KAU MENGEJEKU YOSUKE!" teriak Chie tidak memerdulikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Yosuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan teriakan Chie dan ia meminta Souji agar masuk terlebih dahulu. Souji mengangguk dan ia segera memasukan kepalanya kedalam TV di ikuti Kaori dan Yosuke. Dibelakang mereka Chie hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam dunia TV mereka bertemu dengan beruang yang kemarin membantu mereka keluar dari TV. Beruang itu terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka kembali. Mereka bertiga segera mendekati beruang tersebut

"Hey, kenapa kalian berada disini lagi? dan dimana gadis berjaket hijau? *kuma*" tanya beruang itu. "Dia berjaga di dunia kami untuk menunjukan jalan keluar dengan menggunakan tali…LHO TALINYA PUTUS?" jerit Yosuke melihat tali yang melilit perutnya putus.

"Oh, jadi kalian yang selama ini yang mengganggu ketentraman duniaku? *kuma*" hardik Beruang itu. "Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa kami mengganggu duniamu lagi pula kami baru bisa masuk kedalam duniamu kemarin." jelas Kaori. Souji menyadari ada yang aneh disini."Tunggu dulu, memangnya ada orang lain selain kami yang dapat masuk ke dunia ini?"

"Memang ada, terakhir kali itu terjadi sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Orang terus menjerit-jerit selama ia menghadapi _Shadow_ miliknya *kuma*." jelas beruang itu. "Shadow? Apa itu shadow?" tanya Yosuke.

"Itu adalah makhluk lain yang tinggal disini selain aku dan pasti kalian yang telah mengirim orang itu kedalam dunia ini benarkan!" Yosuke yang jengkel sudah mengangkat tangannya dan siap untuk meninju beruang itu, tapi sebelum Yosuke menjalankan niatnya tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Souji. Alih-alih memukul Yosuke menarik kepala mascot beruang itu hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka kalau ternyata didalam kostum beruang itu ternyata kosong dan tidak ada apa-apa. Anehnya badan beruang itu masih bisa bergerak-gerak mencari kepalanya hingga dapat. Setelah dapat tubuh beruang itu menyatukan bagian kepalanya dengan badannya.

"Dengar, Kaori tadi sudah mengatakan bahwa kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi di duniamu dan kami ingin tahu siapa orang yang kau sebut barusan." Berkat penjelasan dari Souji, beruang itu menjadi sedikit lebih percaya kepada mereka. Walaupun beruang itu telah member kepercayaan kepada mereka bertiga Souji tetap menanyakan siapa orang yang beruang itu tadi sebutkan.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu siapa dia tapi ia mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut putih bergelombang, mengenakan pakaian abu-abu lalu.." beruang itu tidak menyelesaikan penjelasannya karena melihat orang-orang yang berada di depannya berwajah shock. Souji menatap Yosuke yang sekarang matanya terbuka lebar akibat shock yang ia alami. Tiba-tiba Kaori meminta beruang itu menunjukan dimana terakhir kali ia melihat wanita itu.

"Baiklah akan aku tunjukan, sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku Teddie dan disini aku akan menjadi pemandu kalian." kata beruang itu memperkenalkan diri. Souji,Kaori dan Yosuke langsung memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing kepada beruang itu. Beruang itu mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan 3 buah kaca mata berwarna hitam, kuning dan coklat.

"Pakailah, ini akan sangat membantu kalian disini.*kuma*" Mereka bertiga mengambil kacamata tersebut dari tangan kuma. Souji mengambil yang berwarna hitam, Yosuke kuning dan Kaori coklat. Mereka bertiga terkejut apa yang mereka lihat setelah memakai kacamata tersebut.

"Wow, kabut disekeliling kita menghilang, pemandangannya menjadi jernih." Kata Yosuke kagum. Setelah itu Teddie member isyarat kalau mereka bertiga harus mengikutinya. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berbentuk riak berwarna merah dan hitam. Setelah melewati pintu itu, mereka telah berdiri dijalan yang diapit oleh ruko-ruko dengan tulisan _closed_ atau _out for business_.

"Hey, bukankah ini _Shopping district_?" tanya Yosuke sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya. Teddie mengisyaratkan mereka agar mengikutinya lagi. Ia berhenti di sebuah toko minuman keras dengan pintu seperti riak air. Yosuke langsung mengenali tempat itu sebagai tempat usaha keluarga Konishi.

"Ternyata keluarga kak Saki mempunyai usaha minuman keras ya?" Yosuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kaori. Tiba-tiba suara-suara aneh terdengar dari arah dalam toko tersebut. Entah kenapa Teddie langsung berlindung di belakang Souji dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Teddie ada apa?" tanya Kaori khawatir. "Shadow, mereka datang." kata Teddie dengan suara yang bergetar.

Setelah Teddie mangatakanhal itu, dua buah topeng muncul dari riak tersebut. Topeng-topeng itu jatuh diikuti sebuah cairan seperti lumpur yang menempel pada kedua topeng tersebut. Anehnya lumpur-lumpur itu menggumpal dan membentuk dua buah bola besar berwarna merah muda bercampur hitam. Souji,Kaori dan Yosuke terkejut melihat bola-bola itu memiliki sebuah mulut dan lidahnya terjulur keluar,

Salah satu Shadow itu maju menyerang Souji. Souji memukul Shadow itu dengan tongkat golf sebagai usaha mempertahankan diri, tapi tongkat itu bengkok ketika tongkat itu berhasi memukul Shadow tersebut. Souji terjungkal kebelakang dan menimpa Teddie. Kaori maju menerjang Shadow tersebut tapi hasil yang sama dialami olehnya, tongkat bersinya bengkok. Sadar ada yang menyerangnya, Shadow itu memukul balik Kaori dengan lidahnya.

"Percuma *kuma* serangan biasa tidak akan mempan *kuma*." kata Teddie berusaha berdiri. Dalam kebingungan dan ketakutan kepala Souji tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia merasa kalau kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

_Thou…_

_Art i…_

Suara yang sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya muncul kembali di kepala Souji. Ia menutup matanya sebentar, dan ketika ia membuka matanya ia terkejut ia tidak berada di jalanan Shopping District melainkan tempat putih berkabut. Ia melihat bayangan seseorang membawa tombak yang sama seperti dua hari yang lalu.

"_Waktunya telah tiba untuk menggunakan kekuatanku, apakah kau siap untuk menerimanya?_" tanya bayangan itu sambil menyerah kan tombak miliknya. Selama beberapa detik Souji terpaku melihat orang itu meyerahkan tombaknya. Ia melihat pegangan tombak itu dililit sebuah kain putih. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Souji langsung menggenggam tombak itu.

Setelah Souji memegang tombak itu, pemandangan sekitar berubah kembali menjadi pemandangan Shopping District. Ia merasa memegang sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Ia melihat sebuah kartu berwarna biru Velvet tepat di tangan kanannya. Rasa takut yang melandanya perlahan-lahan menghilang di gantikan sebuah keberanian yang memberinya sebuah kekuatan. Seiring keberaniannya yang terus meningkat, kartu yang berada di tanganya mulai berubah menjadi lidah api biru.

Salah satu Shadow yang melihat itu langsung menerjang Souji. Menyadari hal itu Souji menatap tajam Shadow yang menyerangnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang dari tadi ingin ia lakukan.

"_Per…_"

"_So…._"

"_Na…_."

Souji langsung meremas lidah api yang berada ditangan kanannya diikuti suara pecahan kaca dan jeritan Shadow yang berada baru saja menerjang dirinya. Ia melihat lidah Shadow itu menghilang diikuti oleh cairan hitam yang keluar dari mulut shadow tersebut. Sebuah suara entah darimana bergema disekeliling tempat itu.

"_Thou Art I…_"

"_And i am thou…_"

"_From the sea of thy soul…"_

"_I've come…"_

"_To find the truth behind the truth"_

"_I am Izanagi"_

"_The male who invites"_

Ketika Souji mengadahkan kepalanya keatas,ia melihat seorang berjubah hitam layaknya Yakuza melayang di atasnya, orang itu memakai ikat kepala dan topeng membawa tombak yang dipegangannya dililit oleh kain putih.

Yosuke,Teddie dan Kaori terkejut melihat makhluk yang melayang diatas Souji. Sementara shadow yang baru saja kehilangan lidahnya tersebut bersiap menyerang Souji kembali.

Layaknya teleport, Izanagi yang membantu Souji itu sekarang sudah berada di belakang shadow yang kehilangan lidahnya tersebut. Hanya dengan sekali tebasan saja shadow itu terbelah menjadi dua dan berubah menjadi sebuah lumpur hitam yang menjijikan. Dibelakang Izanagi, shadow yang sama sudah membuka mulutnya lebar dan berniat menggigit kepala Izanagi. Sebelum shadow itu menyentuh Izanagi sebuah petir menyambarnya dan shadow rubuh lalu berubah menjadi lumpur sama seperti shadow sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai menjalankan tugasnya Izanagi menatap Souji, melihat hal itu Souji mengangguk diikuti anggukan dari Izanagi dan ia menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya yang masuk kedalam tubuh Souji.

* * *

Author:Oke, saya minta maaf karena lama tidak update karena akhir-akhir ini saya menjadi sangat sibuk.

Souji: Sibuk apaan kir? Bukannya kerjaan lu maen hack/G.U mulu dari kemaren?

Author:Yah, gimana yah? Mungkin juga gitu. Masalahnya saya lagi getol-getolnya maen tuh game dari Rebirth sampe Redemption.

Akihiko:Rebirth? Bukanya lo cuman punya Redemption doang yak?

Author: Namanya juga baru beli, makanya jadi lupa kalo saya ada kewajiban menyelesaikan ini fic, jadi maaf, dan lo ngapain disini ki?

Akihiko: Gw kesini mau protes, masa di fic ini gw cuman jadi tokoh sampingan doang?

Author: Entar lo ada bagiannya sendiri, tenang aja.

Souji: hooh, terus gimana nih kelanjutannya, masa battlenya cuman segitu?

Author: Yah, mungkin di chap selanjutnya kan ada shadow Yosuke tuh, nah mungkin disitu battlenya rada lama.

Souji: Terus Reviewnya gimana nih? Kan tumben fic lu banyak yang review.

Author: ah, ya benar juga. Terima kasih kepada **meshi-chan****, ****Hayato Arisato Wisel Infinity****, ****NeeNao****, ****MiLuSa ShaCaKi****, **dan**Sky Zephyrus** yang telah member sumbangan reviewnya, dan terima kasih kepada para readers yang mau membaca fic saya yang satu ini. Balasan Review akan disampaikan oleh Akihiko dan Souji.

Akihiko & Souji: kenapa harus kita?

Author: Gw ada urusan, jadi tolong yak -langsung cabut-

Souji: oke, untuk **Sky Zephyrus** masalah Pairing ya? tapi kata Akira masih lama dan rahasia, saya aja gak tau apa rencana yang bakal dia buat.

Akihiko: umm.. untuk **MiLuSa ShaCaKi****, **terima kasih atas pembelaannya. Saya tidak menyangka ternyata banyak juga yang membela saya. *smile*

Souji: caelah, sombong banget si, mentang-mentang Fansnya banyak. Untuk **NeeNao** si Akira bilang kalo dia ngucapin terima kasih atas keritikan yang anda berikan. Dan untuk **Hayato Arisato Wisel Infinity**si Akira bilang kalo dia mau minta maap sebesar-besarnya karena di chap ini battlenya terlalu sedikit, katanya dia si di chap selanjutnya bakal di perbanyak.

Akihiko: untuk **meshi-chan**, itukan sebuah kecelakaan tapi si Soujinya aja lebay dan nyalah-nyalahin saya mulu.

Souji: Lah, gw kan cuman jalanin apa yang disuruh sama Akira, hak serius itu.

Akihiko: Tapi acting lo meyakinkan banget si, kayak beneran gitu.

Souji: Namanya juga kewajiban, harus dilakukan dengan serius dong.

Akihiko: Oke,oke. Akira berpesan untuk para Readers bahwa ia masih menunggu kritik dan saran anda, dan jika anda ingin memberikan kritik atau saran anda bisa mengklik link Review dibawah ini.


	6. Thunder with fire vs wind

Waduh maafkan saya atas keterlambatan Update-dihajar-

well, sebenarnya saya bingung mau nulis apaan jadi enjoy this chapter

Warning: Full OOC, typo mungkin ada, dialog ngasal semua.

P3 Series dan P4 cuman punya Atlus.

**

* * *

Thunder with Fire **

**vs **

**Wind**

Souji hanya melihat wujud _Spearman _hitamitu menghilang menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan cahaya kecil yang memasuki dirinya. Kini ia melihat telapak tangannya sendiri, ia merasakan kehangatan aneh yang menjalar dari kepalanya menuju dada,tangan, hingga ujung kaki. Souji tersenyum kemenangan atas apa yang ia peroleh sekarang ini. Ia mengepal tangannya merasakan gejolak kekuatan baru yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia melirik kearah teman-temannya dan melihat teman-temannya berlari kearah dirinya. Teddie yang sampai terlebih dahulu langsung bersorak-sorak.

"Hebat sekali guru *kuma*, guru bisa memanggil _Persona_ *kuma*." Kata Teddie dengan girang. Kaori menatap Souji dengan pandangan kagum, sementara Yosuke mengernyit. "Kenapa kau memanggil Souji dengan kata guru? Dan apa itu Persona" Teddie hanya cengar-cengir menanggapi pertanyaan Yosuke. "Aku memanggilnya guru karena guru orang yang pertama kali memanggil Persona *kuma*, dan lagi guru hebat sekali bisa menghabisi shadow itu dengan cepat."

"Kalau begitu Persona itu apa Teddie?" tanya Kaori. "Teddie tidak terlalu mengerti tentang Persona *kuma*, tapi yang Teddie tau Persona itu seperti pelindung kita *kuma*, istilah gaulnya _Guardian Angel_" Teddie langsung mengayun-ayunkan tangannya kayak orgil yang kesetanan, maunya sih niruin malaikat tapi jadinya kayak ayam abis dicabutin bulunya. Souji, Kaori dan Yosuke sweatdrop dan mereka masuk kedalam toko minuman keras itu meninggalkan Teddie sendirian dibelakang. Sadar dirinya ditinggal Teddie langsung berlari mengejar mereka.

Mereka berempat melihat pemandangan yang berada di dalam toko tersebut. Pemandangan yang begitu kacau, banyak sekali kotak-kotak dan botol-botol minuman keras yang ditumpuk sembarangan. Di sudut-sudut dinding berjejer kulkas-kulkas yang berisi minuman-minuman keras. Ketika sedang melihat-lihat tempat itu, Yosuke menemukan sebuah pisau yang menancap di sebuah foto yang berada di salah satu kotak minuman keras. Ia terkejut melihat foto itu adalah foto dirinya. Souji yang melihat keterkejutan Yosuke langsung mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak temannya itu. keanehan mulai terjadi saat itu. Suara-suara seseorang mulai terdengar di telinga mereka berempat.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BEKERJA DI GEDUNG YANG MENJADI SAINGAN KITA HAH!" suara marah laki-laki dewasa terdengar kepenjuru ruangan tersebut. Suara lain mulai muncul setelah suara teriakan laki-laki itu menghilang. "Aku—aku…" mendengar suara itu Souji dan Kaori merasa mengenali suara ini. Souji menengok kearah Yosuke. "Yosuke, jangan-jangan pemilik suara ini…." Pertanyaan Souji langsung terjawab dengan suara teriakan lelaki barusan.

"AKU APA, HAH! JAWAB PERTANYAAN AYAMU INI SAKI!" sesuai dugaan, suara wanita yang berkata gugup barusan adalah suara Saki Konishi. "Aku bekerja disana karena ada alasannya ayah!" kata Saki mencoba membela dirinya. "ALASAN? ALASAN MACAM APA LAGI?"

"Aku ingin menghancurkan perusahaan yang telah membuat usaha kita hancur ayah, aku bekerja di Junes untuk menghancurkan mall itu dari dalam." Yosuke terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Ia shock tapi tetap mau mendengarkan apa yang Saki ucapkan. "USAHA UNTUK MENGANCURKAN MALL LAKNAT ITU? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" teriak ayah Saki. "Aku tidak gila dan aku memiliki rencana untuk itu."

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" tanya ayahnya dengan suara yang lebuih kecil dari yang tadi. "Aku mendengar ada anak pemilik Junes yang bersekolah di sekolahan yang sama denganku, maka dari itu aku akan membuat dia jatuh hati padaku dan ketika aku berhasil aku akan menyuruhnya untuk sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan mall itu." jelas Saki dengan tenang. Yosuke shock kalau ternyata ia sedang di peralat, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia harus perbuat. Perasaannya campur aduk antara marah, sedih dan bingung. Souji menepuk punggung temannya itu dan Kaori mengelus pundaknya.

"Ha..ha..ha ternyata selama ini aku bodoh sekali, kenapa aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku hanya diperalat olehnya?" kata Yosuke lirih. Ia menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Rasa kebenciannya pada dirinya sendiri makin bertambah. "KENAPA! KENAPA KAK SAKI KENAPAAA!" ia berteriak sebagai media untuk menyalurkan gundah dihatinya. Air matanya kini mengalir dari matanya."Aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku bisa terkecoh dengan kebaikannya?" kataYosuke lirih sambil terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

"_Ya, kenapa kau bisa sebodoh itu ya, sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari kalau dirimu itu di PERALAT?_ " suara aneh yang mirip dengan suara Yosuke bergema di ruangan itu. mereka berempat segera mencari sumber suara itu. mereka berempat terkejut setelah menemukan siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Pemilik dari suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yosuke.

"K-kau si-siapa?" tanya Yosuke gugup sambil menunjuk dirinya yang satu lagi. "_Aku siapa? Khukhukhukhu._" Yosuke yang satu lagi terkekeh menanggapi pertanyaan Yosuke. Teddie langsung memberi tahu mereka kalau Yosuke yang berada di depan mereka adalah Shadow.

"Shadow? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia mirip dengan Yosuke?" tanya Kaori kepada Teddie. "Entahlah *kuma*, tapi kemungkinan Shadow Yosuke muncul karena Yosuke tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya *kuma*." Kaori melirik Yosuke, benar saja emosi Yosuke saat ini memang tidak stabil. Yosuke menatap Shadownya dengan pandangan ketakutan. melihat pandangan Yosuke yang ketakutan Shadow Yosuke tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"KENAPA KAU TERTAWA! DAN KAU BELUM MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU SIAPA KAU?" teriak Yosuke kepada Shadownya sendiri. Shadownya kini berhenti tertawa tapi ia tersenyum jahat kepada Yosuke.

"_Heh, aku ini siapa heh? Aku ini kau BODOH!_" Shadow Yosuke membalas teriakan Yosuke. Yosuke membalak lalu mulai berteriak lagi. "APA BUKTINYA KALAU KAU ITU AKU!" cengiran Shadow Yosuke semakin lebar. Ia melangkah mendekati Yosuke dan otomatis Yosuke mundur.

"_Bukti hah? Kupikir aku tidak memerlukan bukti kepada orang lemah sepertimu."_ hardik Shadow Yosuke. "_Kau yang lemah mental dan fisik tidak pernah punya temankan?_" Yosuke semakin takut akan setiap kata Shadownya sendiri. "_Kau hanya bisa bersembunyi dirumah dan tidak berani menghadapi orang-orang yang terus mengejekmu,iya kan?" _setiap perkataan Shadownya, Yosuke menjadi teringat kenangan masa lalunya, dimana ia yang tak bisa apa-apa hanya menjadi bahan ejekan rekan-rekan sekelasnya. Setiap pulang sekolah ia langsung berlari menuju rumahnya, takut-takut kalau ada anak lain yang mencoba menjahilinya.

"_Sampai kau bertemu dengannya, ya si Saki Konishi sialan itu, dan dia telah membuatmu merasakan hidup yang lebih baik, akhirnya kau punya temankan Hanamura? Akhirnya kau bisa memiliki orang yang kau cintai? Khukhukhu, tapi sayang sekali Hanamura, dia cuman memperalatmu,ku ulangi MEMPERALATMU!_"

Yosuke terdiam, ia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Souji yang sudah kesal segera memunculkan sebuah kartu tarit dari udara. Ketika ia ingin meremas kartu itu Teddie langsung menahan Souji agar ia tidak melakukannya. Souji bingung dengan tindakan Teddie ia langsung bertanya kenapa Teddie melarangnya memanggil Persona.

"Itu Cuma buang-buang tenaga *kuma*, walaupun ia di tebas oleh tombak Persona guru Shadow Yosuke tidak mungkin terluka dan sekarang yang bisa mengalahkan Shadow itu cuman Yosuke seorang *kuma*." Souji hanya menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Yosuke dengan rasa khawatir kalau-kalau ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Shadownya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG DIRIKU!" teriak Yosuke yang sudah putus asa. Shadow Yosuke terkekeh lagi dengan ucapan yang baru saja Yosuke lontarkan. "_Khukhulhukhu… Aku tidak tahu tentang dirimu_? _Tentu saja aku tahu tentang dirimu._" senyuman jahat Shadow Yosuke semakin melebar. "_Aku ini kau dan kau ini aku, dan tidak ada yang bisa merubah fakta itu paham?_"

"Kau bukan aku… KAU BUKAN AKU BRENGSEEK!" bantah Yosuke. Setelah Yosuke melontarkan kata-kata itu suasana ruangan itu menjadi aneh sekarang. Shadow Yosuke terkekeh, aura hitam menyelimuti Shadow itu. "_Khukhukhukhu.. KATAKAN LAGI!"_ pinta Shadow itu dengan berteriak. Yosuke mengulangi kata-katanya sampai tiga kali dan Shadownya tertawa keras sekali.

"_Hahahahaha! Kau benar, aku ini bukan kau!_" Aura hitam yang mengelilingi Shadow Yosuke langsung menyelimuti Shadow itu. Angin aneh dan kencang berhembus kearah Aura itu. Yosuke langsung merasa sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya terasa berat dan lemas. Ia langsung terjatuh seketika itu juga. Didepannya muncul makhluk aneh setengah kodok dan setengah badut yang menatap Yosuke yang tak berdaya. Makhluk itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya dengan cepat menuju Yosuke.

Yosuke yang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya, ia berharap ini akan berlangsung cepat dan tidak neko-neko. Anehnya serangan itu tidak kunjung datang. Ia dengan penasaran lalu membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia melihat sosok Yakuza yang menahan tangan besar itu yang ingin menghantam dirinya. Sebuah tangan sekarang telah menyentuh pundaknya dan menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia melihat Souji telah menariknya menjauh dari pertarungan Persona vs Shadow itu menuju tempat Teddie dan Kaori.

"Sudah kuduga akhirnya akan seperti ini, KAORI, TEDDIE!" panggil Souji sambil menyerahkan Yosuke kepada mereka berdua. "Kalian pergilah dari sini, tempat ini terlalu berbahaya bagi kalian." Souji langsung mengambil sebuah tongkat besi nganggur yang tergeletak diantara tumpukan kotak-kotak minuman keras. Ketika ia hendak berlari sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia menengok kebelakang mencari tahu siapa yang menahannya dan ia melihat Kaori sebagai pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Tidak, aku akan ikut bertarung bersamamu disini." kata Kaori mencoba meyakinkan Souji. Tapi jawaban yang ia dapat adalah penolakan yang amat tegas dari Souji. "Tidak, pergilah dari sini, disini sangat berbahaya."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah aku bilang pergi!" perintah Souji. Tapi Kaori tetap tidak bergerak sama sekali. Souji menghela nafasnya lalu memegan pundak wanita yang berada tepat didepannya. "Dengarkan aku, diantara kita semua hanya aku yang dapat melawan Shadow itu karena aku memiliki Persona." Souji dan Kaori menghadap Izanagi yang sekarang sedang berputar menghindari semua serangan Shadow raksasa itu.

"Jika kau masih ada disini kau bisa terluka parah, mungkin lebih parah dari pada yang sedang aku ataupun yang kau pikirkan mungkin, dan agar kejadian itu tidak terjadi lebih baik kau pergi dari sini bersama Yosuke dan Teddie." Kaori terdiam dan terus memikirkan perkataan Souji. Tanpa menunggu, Souji langsung berlari menuju tempat pertarungan terjadi untuk membantu Personanya. Kini ia melompat dan memukul bagian belakang atau bagian bokong Shadow kodok itu, anehnya serangan itu dapat membuat Shadow itu kesakitan dan tongkat besi yang sedang ia pegang tidak bengkok seperti tongkat Golf sebelumnya. Serangan itu telah mengalihkan perhatian Shadow itu dari Izanagi ke Souji. Tapi itu membuat Izanagi mendapat kesempatan, ia langsung menebaskan tombaknya kepunggung badut itu. Sebuah cairan hitam pekat keluar dari bekas tebasan Ame-no-nobuko dan Shadow itu mengerang kencang. Kini ia menyerang secara membabi buta, ia memukul dan melompat kesegala arah, menghancurkan isi toko itu.

Kaori dan Teddie yang melihat keadaan itu langsung memapah Yosuke yang tergeletak lemah. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan Souji dan Izanagi yang sedang bertarung dengan sengit dengan Shadow Yosuke. Ketika mereka berdua keluar, suara hantaman benda terdengar kembali dari dalam toko itu. Kaori melihat kembali ke toko itu lalu melanjutkan berjalan sambil memapah Yosuke bersama Teddie. Entah kenapa perasaan Kaori tidak enak dari tadi. Ia terus-terusan merasa khawatir apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja, terutama Souji.

"Guru akan baik-baik saja kok *kuma*." kata Teddie mantap. "Entahlah Ted, aku agak khawatir dengan itu." ke khawatiran Kaori menjadi kenyataan. Terdengar suara ledakan dari arah toko itu. mereka bertiga melihat dua sosok yang terlempar dari dalam toko itu, mereka berdua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Souji dan Izanagi. Mereka berdua mengatah kesebuah rumah yang berada di depan toko itu. Izanagi dengan sigap langsung berada di belakang Souji dan menahan Souji agar Souji tidak berbenturan terlalu keras dengan dinding rumah tersebut. Mereka berdua akhirnya membentur tembok dan terjatuh dengan keadaan tengkurap. Souji memapah dirinya untuk bangun dan sebuah cairan merah kental keluar dari mulutnya. Kondisi yang sama juga dialami oleh Izanagi, ia mengeluarkan cairan hitam dari lubang topengnya. Sementara sosok raksasa muncul dari dalam reruntuhan bangunan tersebut. Shadow itu melompat dan menghantam tanah dengan sebuah angin besar berhembus kepada Souji dan Izanagi. Mereka berdua terbawa hembusan angin itu dan menabrak dinding rumah yang baru saja mereka tabrak. Saking besarnya tekanan angin itu, dinding rumah itu retak terutama dibagian dimana Souji dan Izanagi menabrak dinding itu.

Kaori yang ingin membantu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak memiliki Persona untuk melindungi orang lain ataupun orang lain seperti layaknya Souji. Ia melihat Izanagi yang menarik Souji untuk menghindari pukulan Shadow itu, Izanagi menggunakan petir untuk menyerangnya dan Shadow itu terjatuh dengan tubuh yang gemetaran tersengat aliran listrik. Izanagi langsung melompat dan menghunuskan tombaknya kearah dada badut itu. Tapi serangan itu tidak mengenai Shadow itu karena Izanagi terlempar akibat tinju si Shadow. Kaori yang sudah habis kesabarannya maju menyerang Shadow itu dan memukulnya dengan tinjunya, tapi serangannya tidak ada efek pada Shadow itu malah justru Shadow itu mendapat sasaran empuk untuk di serang. Souji terbalak lalu berlari kearah Kaori tapi Shadow itu keburu menghantam Kaori hingga ia terlempar sekitar 3 Meter. Kaori langsung memuntahkan cairan merah dari mulutnya. Souji yang melihat itu langsung emosi, kemarahannya tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ia marah sekali kepada Shadow itu dan juga dirinya sendiri. Ia segera mengambil tongkat besi lalu melompat kearah Shadow Yosuke dan memukul muka kodok itu yang dibantu oleh Izanagi yang menyerang tubuh badut yang berada diatasnya. Tapi sebuah angin besar berhembus kembali dan melempar Souji dan Izanagi,

Pandangan Kaori mulai kabur, ia tidak bisa melihat Souji dan Shadow itu dengan jelas. Ketika ia mengedipkan matanya sekali ia melihat Aimont tepat didepannya sekarang, Aimont tersenyum miris lalu ia mendekati Kaori yang tidak berdaya. Ia lalu mengambil tangan kanan Kaori dan meninggalkan sebuah benda di tangannya. Aimont tersenyum kepada Kaori.

"Sudah waktunya untuk memakai apa yang seharusnya kau punya dan aku yakin ini akan sangat membantu." Kata Aimont. Ia berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi Kaori. Kaori mengedipkan matanya lagi dan Aimont menghilang digantikan pertarungan antara Petir melawan Angin. Kekuatan petir Izanagi yang menyelubungi tombaknya berbenturan dengan kekuatan angin Shadow Yosuke. Kaori melihat tangan kanannya dan menemukan sebuah kartu biru Velvet yang tergeletak. Kaori melihat kearah pertarungan itu dan seketika itu juga kartu biru Velvet yang berada di tangannya langsung berubah menjadi lidah api biru yang menyala-nyala. Tanpa pikir panjang Kaori melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang di lakukan Souji

"Per.."

"So.."

"Na.."

Kaori meremas api biru yang anehnya tidak membakar telapak tangannya. Sebuah sensasi aneh menjalar diseluruh dari kaki, badan, hingga kepala. Sebuah angin aneh berhembus disekitar tubuh Kaori, mata miliknya berubah menjadi merah menyala. Diatas kepalanya muncul sebuah makhluk semi mekanik bertubuh emas, berambut coklat panjang, dan Harpa berbentuk hati yang ternyata adalah Persona. Persona itu berbicara seperti Izanagi dengan suara perempuan.

"_Thou Art I…_"

"_And i am thou…_"

"_From the sea of thy soul…"_

"_I've come…"_

"_To play some song to you…"_

"_I am Orpheus…"_

"_The Master of string.."_

Dada Kaori tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia langsung tertunduk jatuh sambil memegang dadanya sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Hal yang aneh terjadi juga pada Orpheus, ia cairan seperti darah dari mulutnya dan cairan itu membasahi tubuhnya sehingga warna tubuhnya yang seharusnya emas berubah menjadi merah darah. Rambut panjang berwarna coklat itu berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Orpheus mengambil Harpanya dan memainkan sebuah lagu aneh. Entah bagaimana lagu itu membuat Shadow Yosuke mengerang kesakitan. Tapi yang merasakan efek dari lagu itu bukan hanya Shadow Yosuke, Izanagi, Souji, Teddie dan Yosuke juga merasakan efek dari lagu itu. Izanagi mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya, begitu juga Souji dan Teddie, sementara Yosuke hanya memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit itu.

Orpheus merah itu menghentikan alunan musiknya lalu membakar dan memukul Shadow Yosuke dengan harpa miliknya secara bertubi-tubi sehingga Shadow Yosuke terlempar dan terjelembab. Izanagi menyangga tubuhnya pada tombaknya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Souji terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya, Yosuke membuka matanya dan Teddie pingsan di tempat. Souji melihat kearah Orpheus merah itu dan terkejut ketika Persona itu berubah dari warna merah menjadi warna emas dalam sekejab. Souji menengok kearah Kaori yang sekarang tertelungkup lemas dengan darah yang membasahi bibirnya. Souji segera berjalan mendekati Kaori dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung.

"Kaori, jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu. " geram Souji. Kaori hanya tersenyum kepadanya. "Hehehehe.. aku punya Persona juga ternyata." Souji mendengus lalu ikut tersenyum kepada teman satu kamarnya itu, ia seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih karena Kaori telah membantu dirinya. Sebuah gerakan terdengar oleh telinga Souji, ia segera berbalik dan menemukan Shadow raksasa itu telah bangkit. Izanagi telah bersiap kembali dalam pertempuran begitu pula dengan Souji. Ketika ia ingin berjalan menuju medan pertempuran tangan Kaori segera mencengkram tangan Souji.

"Kali ini aku akan ikut bertarung." kata Kaori lirih. Souji langsung menolak tindakan yang akan dilakukan Kaori, tetapi Kaori tetap memaksa akan ikut bertempur. "Aku sudah punya Persona Souji jadi tidak masalahkan?" "Tapi keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung, Kaori!" ucap Souji Khawatir. Kaori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita lakukan secara bersama-sama, ok?" Souji sebetulnya tidak setuju dengan tindakan Kaori, tapi karena Kaori memaksa ya apa boleh buat. Souji langsung mengalungkan tangan kanan Kaori ke lehernya dan membantunya berdiri. Izanagi dan Orpheus langsung berdekatan untuk melindungi pengguna mereka. Kaori dan Souji saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk. Mereka memejamkan mata mereka dan membuka mata mereka kembali sambil mengatakan. "HEAVENLY SLASH!" Orpheus mengambil harpanya dan memainkan sebuah lagu, bukan lagu yang menyakitkan seperti tadi melainkan lagu merdu yang membuat tombak Izanagi bersinar mengeluarkan cahaya pelangi. Shadow Yosuke tidak tinggal dia, ia langsung mengeluarkan hembusan angin yang lumayan besar. Ketika angin itu hampir sampai, Izanagi langsung menebaskan pedangnya diudara dan angin bertekanan besar itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Izanagi langsung teleport kebelakang Shadow tersebut dan langsung menebasnya. Shadow itu terbelah menjadi dua berubah menjadi sosok Yosuke.

Yosuke yang tadi tidak bisa bangun karena energinya di serap kini dapat berdiri lagi. ia dengan perlahan-lahan mendekati kedua temannya dan Shadownya sendiri. Shadow Yosuke berdiri dan menghadap kearah Yosuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Jadi… sudah bisa mengerti kalau aku adalah kau_?" tanya Shadow Yosuke. Yosuke terdiam lalu berkata dengan lirih. "A-ak-aku bukan kau." Shadow itu tersenyum jahat lagi. "_Jadi begitu ya.._" Aura yang berada di sekitar Shadow itu mulai menghitam.

"Hey, Hanamura.."

Yosuke membalikan badannya menghadap orang yang memanggil namanya. Sebuah pikulan langsung menghantam mukanya, ia jatuh sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena pukul itu. Yosuke melihat siapa pelaku yang telah memukul dirinya. Ia melihat Souji menatapnya tajam dengan kepalan tangan di tangan kanannya.

"Kau harus tahu, yang dikatakan Shadow itu adalah emosi-emosimu yang telah lama terpenadam, Yosuke." kata Souji. Yosuke hanya diam. "Shadow itu hanya ingin kau mengakuinya saja, walaupun aku tahu itu sulit bagimu." Souji berhenti sejenak. "Tapi kalau kau tidak melakukannya dan menolak mengakuinya maka itu akan membuatnya berubah lagi dan kalau itu sampai terjadi…." Souji menatap Yosuke dengan tatapan tajam. Yosuke terpaku mendapati dirinya mendapat tatapan seperti itu. "**Aku akan membunuhmu disini dan sekarang juga.**"

Yosuke terdiam, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, tampak ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. ketika Yosuke membuka matanya ia langsung berbalik menghadap Shadownya sendiri. "Yah, memang semua yang kau katakan itu benar dan sepertinya kau selalu melihat apa yang aku lakukan ya." ucap Yosuke sambil tersenyum kepada Shadownya sendiri. Shadow Yosuke terkejut karena Yosuke tersenyum kepada dirinya. "Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau dan sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu ya?" kata Yosuke. Shadow Yosuke mununduk lalu mengadah kembali menatap Yosuke. Ia tersenyum kepada Yosuke, senyumannya bukan senyuman jahat melainkan senyuman bahagia. Shadow itu melayang keudara dan berubah dari wujud Yosuke menjadi makhluk yang mirip dengan Shadow setengah kodok setengah badut. Hanya saja ia mempunyai 2 kaki dan tangan sementara ia memakai syal merah yang melilit tubuhnya, kepalanya gabungan dari badut dan kodok tersebut.

""_Thou Art I…_"

"_And i am thou…_"

"_From the sea of thy soul…"_

"_I've come…"_

"_I am Jiraiya…"_

"_The young thunder"_

Makhluk itu berubah menjadi sebuah Kartu biru Velvet dan melayang menuju tangan Yosuke. Yosuke melihat kartu yang berada di tangannya itu. "Jadi- ini Personaku ternyata." Yosuke tersenyum karena baru saja mendapatkan Persona. Souji dan Kaori ikut tersenyum, sementara Teddie baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi *kuma*? Mana Shadow Yosuke *kuma*?" tanya Teddie sambil celingak-celinguk. "Sekarang Shadow itu sudah menjadi Persona Yosuke, Teddie." kata Kaori lirih. Souji memapah Kaori kembali ketempat yang mirip studio diikuti Teddie, tapi Yosuke hanya diam ditempat. "Umm.. Souji.." panggil Yosuke. Souji menengok kearah Yosuke.

"Umm.. bolehkah aku memukul wajahmu? Tadi cukup sakit loh." kata Yosuke malu-malu. Souji tersenyum kepadanya. "Tidak!"

"Kenapa"? tanya Yosuke tidak mengerti. "Kalau kau mau memukulku, ayo bertarung secara adil." Kaori menggerutu di sebelah Souji tapi Souji tidak memperdulikannya. Ia meminta tolong Teddie untuk menjaga Kaori dan melepaskan lengan Kaori dari lehernya. Ia maju kedepan Yosuke dan memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung begitu juga Yosuke. Souji langsung memanggil Izanagi sementara Yosuke memanggil Jiraiya. Mereka berempat maju dan saling bertarung. Izanagi melawan Jiraiya dan Souji melawan Yosuke. Tak lama setelah itu mereka berdua terbaring tidak berdaya dengan memar disekujur tubuh mereka, sementara Izanagi dan Jiraiya telah menghilang.

"Hey Souji…"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih ya telah menolongku tadi." Kata Yosuke. "Bukan masalah kok." Mereka berdua bangkit berdiri. Yosuke menjulurkan tangannya kedepan Souji, Souji langsung menjabat tangannya. Mereka berempat segera berjalan menuju Studio aneh tempat mereka datang ke dunia TV. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka segera menuju 3 TV yang bertumpuk menjadi satu dan masuk kedalam TV tersebut. Ketika mereka keluar dari TV mereka melihat Chie dengan airmata yang menggenang di matanya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BODOH! APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU BAHWA AKU SANGAT KHAWATIR DAN KENAPA KALIAN BABAK BELUR SEPERTI ITU?" tanya Chie sambil berteriak. Memang tampang mereka memang penuh luka dan memar, terutama Yosuke dan Souji.

"M-maafkan kami Chie, kami…" sebelum Kaori menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chie langsung membentak mereka lagi sambil melempar tali tambang yang putus pada Yosuke lalu ia pergi sambil menangis. Yosuke, Kaori, dan Souji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, aku sangat lelah." Kata Yosuke.

"Ya, kami juga merasa lelah." Kata Kaori. Mereka akhirnya berpisah. Souji sekarang sedang menggendong Kaori di punggungnya. Sebenarnya Kaori menolak tindakan Souji ini tapi Souji tidak memperdulikannya, ia merasa ini lebih mudah untuk membawa Kaori seperti. Sekarang yang hanya ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua luka dan memar yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya kepada Nanako.

* * *

Author: Walah, Akhirnya bisa bikin Battle juga.. Fuuaaaahhh!

Kaori: Akhir-akhirnya juga Full bacot jugakan?

Author: Huh, emang ia si tapi biarlah toh udah sampai sini juga.

Souji:Well, sekarang tinggal baca Review, gw capek nih.

Author: Ok, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Readers yang mau membaca Fic saya ini dan terima kasih kepada **MiLuSa ShaCaKi****, ****meshi-chan****, ****Baekzzz****, dan ****Sky Zephyrus** atas sumbangan Reviewnya dan balasan Review akan di bacakan oleh Souji dan Kaori.

Souji & Kaori: Kenapa harus kita?

Author: Well, gw ada urusan dikit jadi kayak di chap sebelumnya , lo pada yang bales nih fic ye-langsung ngacir-

Kaori: Seenaknya saja,Umm.. **MiLuSa ShaCaKi**-san anda nanya saya bakal ketemu Akihiko-senpai apa enggak ya? saya kurang tau, yang tahu cuman Akira, AKIIIIIRRRAAAA!

Author: AAAPPAAA! Berisik banget si?

Kaori: Ntuh-tuh di tanya.

Author: Oh, tentu saja ketemu, sayangnya masih rada lama, jadi sabar ya.

Souji: Next, hm… Wew **meshi-chan****, **anda menanyakan bayaran saya? Kalo itu si..

Author: RAHASIA!

Kaori: Kk-ok, sekarang pertanyaan **Baekzzz**-san. Wah maksudnya anda apa nih? Saya kurang ngerti? Cara menyiksa Soujikah?

Author: Tapi idenya boleh juga tuh,MUAHAHAHAHAH!-dihajar Souji-

Souji: Sialan lu, berani-beraninya. Sekarang tinggal **Sky Zephyrus****. **Oke emang nama aslinya Izanagi tuh Izanagi-no-mikoto yang artinya The male who invites.

Author: Oke, saya harap para Readers menikmati Fic buatan saya dan saya yakin walaupun udah saya baca berkali-kali pasti masih ada Typo, dan jika anda mau mengkeritik fic saya, Readers bisa klik di Link Review di bawah ini.

(A/N: mungkin fic ini akan sedikit lama saya update, entah minggu depan, 2 minggu lagi atau mungkin juga 1 bulan mendatang, jadi tolong maafkan saya.)


	7. Princess Kidnapped

Wew akhirnya saya Update juga, ahahahhahah! *ketawa girang*

Maaf atas keterlambatan meng-update karena saya banyak tugas yang perlu saya selesaikan jadi terbengkalai deh nih fic.

Terima kasih kepada yang mau me**REVEW** fic saya. jadi tambah semangat saya.

tanpa banyak bacot enjoy my fic okay

Disclaimer: Atlus always*hormat*

**Princess Kidnapped**

Di suatu pagi di sebuah kota yang penuh kabut, terdapat seorang anak manusia yang sedang menatap ketenangan kota tersebut. Balutan perban telah menempati setiap sudut tubuhnya yang luka akibat pertempuran aneh yang baru saja ia alami. Dia melihat keluar sambil berpikir apakah ia pantas mendapatkan kekuatan ini dan juga kenapa harus dirinya yang mendaoat kekuatan itu?

"Nggg…." Sebuah erangan telah menyadarkannya dari lamunan konyol yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Dia membalikan wajahnya untuk melihat sumber erangan itu. Seperti yang telah ia pikirkan sumber erangan itu berasal dari gadis berambut merah yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Mata gadis itu masih sayu dan tidak fokus akibat dia baru saja terbangun. Beberapa detik setelah itu mata gadis itu mulai fokus dan menatap seseorang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Pagi, Kaori. Mimpi apa kau sampai kau bergumam tak jelas tadi malam?" tanya pemuda itu kepada gadis yang bernama Kaori. Gadis yang bernama Kaori hanya diam saja dan kembali kedalam pelukan selimut yang nyaman.

"Hey mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu?" pemuda itu langsung melempar satu stel seragam sekolah milik Kaori tepat ke kepala Kaori.

"Berisik kau Souji, lima menit lagi ya?" pinta Kaori. Souji hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya lalu menarik Futon Kaori secara kasar akibat Kaori tidak mau melepaskan futonnya dari tangannya.

"Tak ada waktu, hari ini hari senin tahu, kalau tidak buru-buru kita bisa terlambat."

"Lima menit!."

"Tidak!"

"Tiga menit?'

"Malah nawar lagi nih cewek, Tidak!'

"Sepuluh menit deh."

"Yee, apa lagi sepuluh, UDAH BANGUN WOY!" Souji menarik keras-keras futon Kaori tapi Kaori tidak mau kalah dan akhirnya terjadilah lomba tarik menarik antara Souji dan Kaori. Tapi apa daya dikata yang namanya cowok tenaganya lebih besar dari cewek hasilnya Souji berhasil mengambil Futon milik Kaori, sedangkan pemiliknya hanya cemberut

"Sudah cepet kamu ganti baju, sudah setengah delapan nih." ujar Souji sambil menunjuk jam dinding di kamar mereka. Dengan ogah-ogahan Kaori mengambil seragamnya dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi. Souji langsung mengambil tasnya dan turun menemui Nanako yang sudah menunggu mereka plus dengan Roti isi selai kacang sebagai sarapan.

"Kakak Kaori sudah bangun,Kak Souji?" tanya Nanako yang melihat Souji turun dengan seragam Yasogaminya yang anehnya tidak compang-camping seperti kejadian sekitar 2 hari yang lalu sehabis mereka masuk kedalam TV.

**Flashback**

Souji dan Kaori masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Dojima dengan Keadaan gembel. Baju Souji yang seharusnya masih baru dan bersih jadi robek sana-sini sementara baju Kaori terkena ternoda darah. Nanako yang melihat keadaan itu terkejut dan segera mengambil kotak P3K. Sambil mengobati Kakak-kakaknya yang terlihat sehabis tawuran Nanako juga bertanya-tanya macamnya "Apa yang terjadi?" "Kenapa kalian bisa seperti ini?""Apa kakak berkelahi dengan orang?". Souji dan Kaori yang sudah mempersiapkan keadaan macam ini langsung berbohong menceritakan kejadian palsu seperti….

"Tadi kak Kaori di ganggu sama orang-orang jahat yah kakak dan kak Yosuke langsung melindungi kak Kaori, lalu kami bergulat dengan para penjahat itu dan menang deh." kata Souji bohong. Kalau diceritakan yang sebenarnya mana mungkin Nanako bakal percaya? Tapi emang dasar anak kecil tuh polos, dia percaya-percaya aja sama ucapan Souji. Untunglah Dojima tidak pulang malam itu, kalau sampai pulang habislah mereka berdua.

**End Flashback**

"Jadi, bagaimana hari-harimu Nanako?" tanya Souji sambil membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Biasa saja, tapi lumayan menyenangkan bermain bersama Ichimaru,Ita, dan teman-teman yang lain."

"Oh iya, biasanya kamu ngapain kalau kakak dan kak Kaori belum pulang?" tanya Souji sambil melahap Roti isinya.

"Cuman menonton TV dan oh iya, teman-temanku pernah datang dan kami bermain bersama disini." jawab Nanako dengan muka yang berseri-seri.

"Hahahaha! Baguslah kalau begitu Nanako." balas Souji dengan muka tersenyum.

Terdengar suara seseorang dari arah tangga dan Kaori muncul dengan muka yang lebih segar ketimbang ketika ia bangun tidur. Kaori langsung mengambil tempat duduk dimana 1 piring Roti isinya yang masih utuh, tanpa berlama-lama Kaori langsung melahap Roti isinya.

"Lama sekali kamu ganti baju" ujar Souji sedikit menggoda Kaori. Kaori tidak mengubris pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Souji dan terus memakan Roti isinya.

"Dasar, makanya jangan tidur malam-malam, masih ngantuk dikit-dikit kan?" muka Kaori sedikit memerah. Memang kemarin ia tidur malam tapi bukan karena menunggu Midnight channel tapi entah sedang apa dia dengan laptopnya.

"Apaan sih? Udah ah, ayo berangkat" ajak Kaori sambil berdiri mengambil tasnya. Souji hanya tersenyum jahil dan berdiri, begitu juga dengan Nanako. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah mereka berjalan bersama. Di Samegawa River mereka berpisah dengan Nanako.

Sambil berjalan menuju sekolah mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai kejadian 2 hari yang lalu dimana mereka bertarung dengan makhluk bernama _Shadow_ dan mendapat kekuatan aneh benama_ Persona_. Mereka memang tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka mendapat kejadian aneh macam ini. Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sampai seseorang menegur mereka.

"Yo!" sapa orang asing itu dari balik punggung mereka. Mereka membalikan tubuh mereka dan menemukan seseorang yang menghentikan sepeda orange-nya tepat di belakang mereka. Mereka mengenal orang asing itu sebagai Yosuke karena rambut coklatnya yang panjang sampai menutupi kupingnya.

"Selamat Pagi Souji,Kaori!" sapa Yosuke dengan senyum yang tersungging pada bibirnya

"Pagi." balas Souji dengan nada datar walau senyum juga menghiasi wajahnya

"Selamat pagi Yosuke!" sapa Kaori dengan ceria juga

"Hey, bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yosuke khawatir ketika melihat perban yang melilit kedua pergelangan dan sekitar dahi Souji. Melihat ekspresi Yosuke, Souji langsung memberitahu bahwa keadaannya sekarang tidak apa-apa. Yosuke langsung melepaskan nafas lega.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu Kaori?"

"Tenang aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Kaori dengan ceria. Melihat ekspresi dan keadaan Kaori yang sekarang sehat-sehat saja Yosuke tahu kalau Kaori tidak berbohong. Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan kembali menuju sekolah mereka yang berada dikaki bukit. Yosuke yang penasaran akibat kejadian aneh ketika mereka dapat memasuki dunia TV mulai berceloteh.

"Hey Sou.." panggil Yosuke

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memasuki dunia TV?"

"Mana aku tahu, tiba-tiba saja tanganku masuk begitu saja kedalam TV." jelas Souji. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kekuatannya yang dapat masuk kedalam TV, apalagi sebelum dia ke Inaba ia tidak pernah mengalami kejadian aneh-aneh seperti ini…. Tunggu? Kejadian aneh?..

Souji merasa ia pernah mengalami kejadian aneh beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi ia tidak mengingat kejadian apa itu. Souji mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian macam apa itu tapi entah kenapa sekeras apapun ia berpikir ia tak bisa mengingat-ingat kejadian aneh yang terlupakan baginya.

"Hey Sou, kau kenapa?" kata Yosuke yang membuyarkan lamunan Souji. Souji langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong Yosuke, kamu bukannya juga mendapat Persona juga? Itu yang namanya Jira-jira.. siapa?" tanya Kaori.

"_Jiraya_." ucap Yosuke membetulkan.

"Apa kau sudah bagaiman perasaanmu mendapatkannya?" kali ini Souji yang bertanya. Yosuke hanya tersenyum. Kalau di pikir-pikir dia memang senang mendapat persona tapi karena dia cukup terluka, ia perlu memulihkan dirinya akibat kekuatannya yang di hisap oleh Shadownya sendiri. Yosuke terus berpikir bagaimana kalau tidak ada Souji maupun Kaori? Mungkin ia sudah bertemu dengan Konishi Saki di alam sana. Mengingat tentang Saki, Yosuke teringat dengan kejadian yang terjadi di dalam TV dimana dia dan teman-temannya yang mendengar pernyataan hati seorang Saki Konishi disana. Yosuke kembali terpuruk, Hatinya kembali terasa seperti ditusuk oleh belati transparan. Ia tak habis pikir betapa bodohnya ia bisa jatuh hati kepada perempuan bermuka dua, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang sangat ia kasihi ternyata ingin menghancurkan dirinya. Seakan bisa membaca ekspresi Yosuke, Souji langsung berkata "Tak usah dipikirkan."

Yosuke langsung menengok kearah Souji, "Kau tak perlu memikirkan Saki lagi, sekarang ia sudah tenang disana. Tak ada gunanya kau memikirkannya lagi karena ia sudah jadi bagian masa lalumu sekarang, yang perlu kau pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana kau bisa melangkah jauh kedepan dan meninggalkan kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan." ujar Souji. Yosuke memalingkan mukanya kearah Souji. Ia melihat tatapan tajam yang menggambarkan betapa bijaknya orang yang baru saja ia kenal ini. Yosuke memalingkan mukanya dari Souji dan melihat kearah langit. Ia merasa ada benarnya apa yang baru saja di katakan Souji bahwa dia tak bisa terus-menerus terpaku pada masa lalu. Dia seharusnya terus menatap kedepan dari pada melihat kebelakang. '_Kau dengar kak Saki? Apa yang baru saja Souji ucapkan? Aku memang harus melupakanmu dan terus melangkah maju. Terima kasih atas kasihmu yang kau berikan padaku walaupun itu palsu. Terima kasih atas semuanya dan aku harap kau tenang berada disana'_ seakan mendengar ucapan hati Yosuke, angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembutnya mengantar kepergian segala pikiran Yosuke yang menyakitkan dan juga mengantarkan kepergian Konishi Saki dari hati Yosuke. Sekarang Yosuke sudah siap menghadapi hari-harinya kedepan bersama teman-teman barunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian lihat Midnight channel semalam?" kata Kaori mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Spontan Yosuke dan Souji langsung menatap Kaori.

"Tidak, ada apa memangnya?" tanya mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Tadi malam, ketika aku begadang tanpa sengaja aku lihat TV dikamar kami…"

"TUNGGU DULU! _KAMAR KAMI? MAKSUDNYA KALIAN..?_" Yosuke menunjuk Kaori dan Souji secara bergantian dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dia tak berani menyebutkan kata-kata selanjutnya karena pikiran kotor seorang lelaki muncul di kepala Yosuke. Melihat gelagat Yosuke. Kaori dan Souji langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran mesum itu dari kepala Yosuke dengan menjelaskan kronologi mengepa mereka bisa satu kamar.

"Oh, syukurtah. Lalu tolong lanjutkan ceritamu Kaori." Pinta Yosuke.

"Yah, tadi malam aku melihat sesosok wanita mengenakan Kimono, tapi aku tak yakin itu siapa."

"Kau yakin dia wanita?" tanya Souji.

"Sangat yakin, karena rambutnya panjang dan mengenakan Kimono." ujar Kaori mencoba meyakini kedua temannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi dari arah sekolah mereka. Souji melihat arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 08:30 AM. Dia terkejut akan berapa lamanya mereka mengobrol dari tadi.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita lanjutkan di sekolah, aku duluan yah." kata Yosuke yang langsung menaiki dan memacu sepeda orangenya. Souji dan Kaori berlari mengejarnya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu makan siangpun tiba. Tak terasa pelajaran Matematika yang memusingkan telah mereka lewat. Kini Souji,Kaori dan Yosuke tengah membicarakan mengenai siapa sebenarnya sosok wanita yang dilihat Kaori semalam. Ditengah pembicaraan itu tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas di buka secara kasar dan mengejutkan anak murid yang berada di kelas tersebut. seorang gadi besrambut coklat yang mengenakan jaket hijau muncul sambil meneriakan.. "YUKIKO MENGHILANG!"

"APA!" teriak seisi kelas-terutama yang lelaki-. Beberapa anak langsung mendekati gadis itu dan menanyakan maksud dari perkataan sang gadis, tapi gadis itu tidak mengubris dan berlari mendekati Souji cs.

"YUKIKO MENGHILANG! TIDAK ADA KABAR, UH DIMANA DIA SEKARANG!" teriak gadis itu. Melihat ekspresinya gadis itu benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Yukiko.

"Whoa, tenang dulu Chie, jelaskan dulu bagaimana dia menghilang." pinta Yosuke sambil mencoba menenangkan gadis yang bernama Chie tersebut.

"Tadi Ibunya menelpon aku dan mengatakan kalau Yukiko menghilang dan ketika aku menelpon nomor ponselnya ia tak jawab-jawab, uh bagaimana keadaannya dia sekarang?" Chie hampir menangis mengatakan hal itu. Kaori mencoba menenangkan gadis yang ketakutan tersebut.

"Coba kau telpon rumahnya, mungkin saja ada." Usul Souji. Chie terkejut dengan usulan Souji dan langsung menelpon rumah-yang lebih tepatnya penginapan Amagi- Yukiko. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol pada ponselnya Chie menyalakan _speakernya_ Dalam ketegangan mereka menunggu telpon di angkat sampai sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang ponsel Chie.

"Halo, penginapan Amagi disini." Ucap suara lembut itu. Mereka langsung mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Yukiko. Chie langsung lemas dan mengucapkan rasa syukur yang amat sangat. Setelah memastikan keadaan Yukiko tidak apa Chie langsung menutup saluran teleponnya dan menatap Souji.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia berada dirumahnya?" tanya Chie dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus curiga.

"Yah, hanya beruntung mungkin. Lagi pula kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di tepi sungai Samegawa." Jelas Souji.

**Flashback**

Saat itu hujan tengah mengguyur kota kecil yang bernama Yasoinaba. Saat itu karena persediaan bahan makanan di rumah Dojima sudah tipis, Souji terpaksa pergi ke Junes membeli semua bahan makanan yang diperlukan. Kalau melihat kondisi tidak mungkin Nanako yang pergi ke Junes sendirian. Kalau Kaori ia merasa bahwa gadis itu kondisinya tidak memungkinkan(yang belakangan di ketahui kalau ternyata perasaannya salah besar). Setelah membeli cukup bahan makanan di Junes, Souji kembali dengan membawa 2 kantung penuh berisi bahan makanan. Ketika sedang melalui tepi sungai Samegawa, tanpa sengaja Souji melihat sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang sepunggung dengan mengenakan Kimono pink tengah duduk di dalam sebuah bungalow. Souji mengenalnya sebagai Yukiko karena dari wajahnya yang putih mulus tentu saja. Langsung saja Souji mendekatinya. Yukiko terkejut dengan keberadaan Souji yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di depannya.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk?" tanya Souji

"Ya, tentu saja boleh." Yukiko mempersilakan Souji duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Souji memperhatikan wajah Yukiko yang tengah lesu. Melihat itu sebuah pertanyaan muncul diatas kepala Souji.

"Kamu mendapat masalah?" Souji bertanya lagi, tapi Yukiko tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Yukiko hanya diam tanpa berbicara sama sekali. Keheningan mengelilingi mereka sampai Yukiko menjawab pertanyaan Souji.

"Mungkin begitu, aku merasa bingung sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Ibuku.. Ibuku memberi tugas kepadaku atau lebih tepatnya kepercayaan untuk mengelola penginapan Amagi karena dia tidak sanggup lagi akibat kondisinya yang mulai menua dan aku..aku…"

"Belum siap?" tambah Souji mencoba melengkapi kata-kata Yukiko. Sementara Yukiko mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

"Ia bilang mulai tahun depan aku bisa mengelolanya tapi itu terserah pada diriku mau apa tidaknya." Mendengar perkataan Yukiko, Souji hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau mau menerima kepercayaan ibumu?" tanya Souji. Kali ini Yukiko yang tediam untuk beberapa saat sampai.. "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan ide Ibuku, aku ingin memilih jalan kehidupanku sendiri!" ucap Yukiko dengan sedikit keras.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan kehendak ibuku begitu saja karena ia telah berkorban banyak untukku." jelas Yukiko yang menunjukan kebingungannya. Souji yang mendengar cerita Yukiko terdiam sebentar.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Huh? Maksudmu?" tanya Yukiko yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Souji.

"Bukankah itu bagus kalau kamu diberi kepercayan oleh ibumu? Dan lagi masa depanmu terjamin jika kamu menerima kepercayaan itu bukan?" ujar Souji dengar senyum yang tesungging di bibirnya. Yukiko menatap Souji dan dia ikut tersenyum. Yukiko kini berdiri dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Souji.

"Terima kasih atas semua pendapatmu, Souji. Sekarang, aku rasa bebanku sedikit berkurang." ucap Yukiko.

"Yah, sama-sama." balas Souji.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Yukiko beranjak dari bungalow itu dan pergi meninggalkan Souji sendiri"

**End Flashback**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." kata Chie menaik turukan kepalannya setelah mendengar cerita Souji. "Kalau begitu aku mau pergi kekantin dulu, ada yang mau ikut?" tanyanya. Tapi semuanya menggelengkan kepala. Dengan rasa sedikit kecewa Chie melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah melihat Chie tengah menghilang dibalik pintu mereka bertiga melanjutkan diskusi mereka yang sempat terhenti. Mereka mereka merasa ada keganjilan dari cerita yang diceritakan Souji dan sosok yang dilihat Kaori di Midnight Channel.

"Hey Sou, Kaori.' bisik Yosuke kepada mereka berdua.

"Apa?" jawab mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa ada kecocokan dengan sosok Yukiko yang kau lihat kemarin dengan sosok yang dilihat Kaori tadi malam?"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu." kata Souji setengah berbisik.

"Aku juga begitu." ucap Kaori setuju.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana langkah selanjutnya?" tanya Yosuke. Souji melihat kearah luar jendela dimana rintik-rintik air hujan mulai turun. Souji menghela nafasny sejenak. "Kita lihat nanti malam, apakah ada sesuatu di Midnight channel dan Yosuke, tolong kau beritahu Chie soal ini nanti malam." Yosuke mengangguk mengenai usulan Souji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan cepat siang berganti malam, waktu hampir menunjukan pukul tengah malam. Souji tengah melihat keluar jendela dimana kabut tebal tengah menutupi pengheliatannya. Sementara Kaori tengah duduk di sofa sambil menatap layar Laptopnya. Souji yang tengah bosan menatap kabut terus ikut melihat apa yang di kerjakan Kaori.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Souji sambil melihat layar Laptop Kaori.

"Hanya main Twitter aja." Jawab Kaori. Benar saja, tampak sebuah icon berbentuk burung diselingi dengan kata 'Twitter' disamping kanannya. "Kau punya Twitter?" tanya Kaori.

"Ada, nanti aku Follow." kata Souji yang sudah membaca gelagat Kaori. Souji melihat jam dinding dikamar mereka dan melihat kurang lebih 20 detik lagi. Ia berdiri dan diikuti oleh Kaori dibelakangnya. Mereka tengah mendekati TV kecil yang tepat berada di depan mereka. Souji melihat jam dinding, kurang lebih 5 detik lagi menuju tengah malam

**11:59:55**

**11:59:56**

**11:59:57**

**11:59:58**

**11:59:59**

**00:00:00**

TV mulai menyala dan menunjukan seseorang wanita yang tengah berdiri didepan istana. Wanita mengenakan gaun berwarna pink yang pasti akan menggoda bagi setiap kaum laki-laki yang melihatnya. Mereka berdua terkejut karena mereka mengenali sosok wanita itu, sosok yang tadi siang baru saja mereka bicarakan, ia adalah Amagi Yukiko.

"Hai, disini Putri Yukiko tengah berbicara." kata Yukiko dengan nada gembira. "Kami mengadakan acara menyelamatkan putri yang diculik, dan yang menjadi putri disini adalah aku Yukiko." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yukiko, Souji dan Kaori terdiam dan terus menyaksikannya.

"Kalian pasti inginkan seorang gadis seperti aku yang cantik sekaligus memiliki proporsi badan yang ideal ini kan?" tanya Yukiko sambil menunjukan bagian dadanya dan bagian kemaluannya-walaupun masih di tutupi oleh roknya- yang mampu membuat setiap kaum pria akan tergoda imannya. Kaori menyadari gelagat Souji yang melihat tayangan tersebut dengan wajah _Mupeng_ langsung menutupi mata pria tersebut dengan tangannya dan terjadilah adu gulat dimana Souji mencoba melepaskan tangan Kaori yang menutup matanya dan Kaori yang berusaha menutup mata Souji.

"Jika kalian ingin memilikiku maka datanglah ke istana dimana aku diculik." kata Yukiko. Sekarang ia tengah berlari kedalam istana tersebut.

Disisi lain Yosuke juga melihat tayangan tersebut dengan wajah _Mupeng_. Ia melihat tangannya sendiri dan mencoba memasukan tangannya kedalam TV dan ternyata BISA!. Yosuke terkejut dan tanpa pikir panjang memasukan kepalanya kedalam TV.

Di rumah Chie, Chie yang melihat tayangan tersebut hanya bisa Shock. Ia merasa menyesal tak bisa melindungi Yukiko. Air matanya mengalir menjadi tangisan seorang wanita.

Kembali kerumah Dojima, Souji yang berusaha melepas dari belenggu tangan Kaori yang tengah menutupi matanya, mencoba berdiri dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi apa daya dikata, Souji tengah kehilangan keseimbangan dan kepalanya masuk kedalam TV dan di saat yang bersamaan Kaori melepaskan tangannya dari mata Souji. Ketika kepalanya masuk kedalam TV, kepala Souji membentur sesuatu yang keras dan sesuatu itu mengeluarkan suara "ADUH!"

Dengan rasa yang sedikit sakit di kepalanya Souji mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap sesuatu yang dimaksud dan menemukan kepala Yosuke muncul tepat di hadapannya.

"Hai Sou.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yosuke takut takut.

"Aku masuk kesini akibat perbuatan Kaori, kau sendiri?" balas Souji dengan tatapan curiga. Yosuke menjawabnya dengan gagap.. "Ha-hanya men-mencoba kekuatan baruku saja."

"Oh yeah?"

"Bener, suer deh." ucap Yosuke mencoba meyakini, tapi Souji tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yosuke langsung bernafas lega mendengar Souji berkata seperti itu. "Dengar, coba kau telpon Chie. Aku yakin dia sedang terguncang sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu kepala Yosuke langsung menghilang dan Souji juga menarik kepalanya keluar dari TV. Ketika keluar ia melihat wajah Kaori yang tampak Khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau begitu lama memasukan kepalamu kedalam sana?" tanya Kaori. Souji langsung menjelaskan pertemuannya dengan Yosuke dan Kaori mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan membuat rencana untuk menyelamatkan Yukiko." ucap Souji sambil beranjak ke Futon miliknya.

(**Author note**)

Maaf-maaf karena keterlambatan Update, memang saya author yang tak bertanggung jawab, eheehhe!*Plak!*

terima kasih bagi yang mau me-**REVIEW **fic saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Kepada **Sky Zephyrus** sebenernya saya salah tulis dan tulisan ada benarnya tapi saya membaca di salah satu artikel artinya bukan _spear of gathering cloud_ tapi _heavenly jewelled spear_

Kepada **Shaneeta Chornichels **I just said 'Thank you very much'

Kepada **meshi-chan **iya, Kaori make kartu karena diakan di dunia P4 bukan P3(yang ini karena saya yang mau)

Kepada **BlazingFireAngelXXX** oke, sebenernya mereka ketemu di tengah jalan..(maybe like that)

oh iya jangan lupa Review yah. jika ingin Review silakan klik link Review yang berada di bawah


End file.
